Los amores se encuentran en las vacaciones
by super Princess saiyajin
Summary: Este es un fanfic de el colegio Dragón school. Aquí se conocerán unas parejitas. Pasen y lean. (GxM) (VxB) y alguna pareja mas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un nuevo fanfic que tenia ganas de hacer,por que una vez leí uno parecido y me gusto la idea.

Espero que les guste.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pov Bulma

Hoy iba a ser mi primer día de Bachiderato. Estaba nerviosa ya que conocería a muy pocos,pero por otro lado vería a mis antiguos amigos como Goku,18(que se llamaba lazuri,aunque su mote era 18),Raditz el hermano de Goku y el pervertido de Nappa. Termine de desayunar y mire el reloj.

-Las 7:30!- grite ya que la escuela empezaría dentro de diez minutos.

Cogí mi mochila y grite -Adiós,papá, mamá los quiero,nos vemos- y cerré la puerta de un portazo mientras me ponía a correr. A 100 metros de la escuela,alguien se unió a mi en mi maratón.

-Hola- escuche de una voz muy conocida. Me gire y vi al pervertido de Nappa. Aunque fuera muy pervertido tuve que decir que me alegre de la cabeza y hize una señal de hola ya que me faltaba aire como para decir una palabra. Corríamos todo lo rápido que podíamos hasta que llegamos a la escuela. La majestuosa Dragón school.

Subimos unas grandiosas escaleras hasta encontrar nuestra clase. Entramos "por suerte no había llegado el profesor" pensé. Vi a Goku y a su hermano,pero de pronto entro el profesor."Tendría que esperar hasta el recreo para verlos" suspire sentandome en un sitio libre al lado de una chica de cabellos negros.

-Hola,me llamo Bulma- me presente.

-Me llamo Milk- respondió.

El profesor se veía viejo,con todo el pelo lleno de canas

-Hola a todos,soy el profesor Gero- se presento y empezó a hablar de ciencia y del colegio y de muchas cosas aburridas(como los profesores de la vida real,que aburren todo el rato)

Por fin,después de cuatro horas,sonó el timbre del í escopetada hasta el recreo,donde espere ver a mis amigos.

A la primera que vi fue a 18,quien venia con la chica que yo acababa de conocer,Milk.

-Hola que tal?- me pregunto 18.

Iba a responder a lo que Nappa se adelanto - Bien y tu,guapa?-

-Deja a las chicas en paz,Nappa- se unió Raditz -hola Bulma - me saludó. Este es Krilin,un nuevo amigo-dijo señalando a un muchacho calvo.- y estos son Ten shin han y Yamcha- dijo señalando a otros dos. El tal Ten era también calvo como Krilin yYamcha era muy guapo con una cicatriz en su mejilla.

-Hola- saludaron los tres al unisono.

-Hola amigos,que tal están?-pregunto desde siempre había sido mi mejor amigo y me alegraba mucho de volverlo a ver. Me alegraba tanto que corrí a darle un abrazo.

-Oye Bulma,a mi también me gustaría que me saludaras asi- dijo Nappa.

\- Y a mi- se le unió Raditz.

-Ya paren de comportarse como bebés caprichosos les regaño 18.

-Bueno dejen de discutir-dijo Goku- les quiero presentar a es mi primo Vegeta- dijo señalando a un chico de pelos como fuego.

-Hmp- respondió él.

\- Hay Vegeta,no te pongas así,se mas cortes- le suplico Goku

Ante las suplicas Vegeta dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Hola,insectos-

-Hay Velita,pero así tampoco- le dijo Goku

\- Como me llamaste,insecto!?- empezó a subir la voz Vegeta.

Antes de que Goku pudiera responder le sonó las tripas.

-Chicos y si vamos a comer? Que dices Vegeta- Antes de que Vegeta respondiera le sonó a el también el estomago y con un simple "Hmp" de su parte nos dirijimos a la cafetería.

Ya no me acordaba como Goku,Raditz y Nappa comían y para colmo Vegeta comía igual,bueno con un poco de modales.

Cuando se terminaron de zampar 5 platos cada uno(me refiero a Vegeta,Goku,Raditz y Nappa ),volvimos a clase.

Me volví a sentar al lado de Milk,quien ahora,no sabia por que, me miraba mal. La ignore. Después del colegio nos despedimos,quedando por la tarde para tomar un helado,ya que aunque era Septiembre, seguía haciendo calor.

Esa misma tarde nos encontramos a las 16:00 en la heladería que quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina, o por lo menos para mi sorpresa Goku,Raditz y Nappa (que solían llegar tarde )ya estaban allí,con el nuevo chico(y primo de Raditz y Goku)Vegeta.

Los demás llegaron al minuto y cada uno de nosotros pidió un helado de una bola,bueno menos Raditz, Goku, Nappa y Vegeta que se habían pedido muchísimas mas. Empezamos a hablar de nuevo colegio y de que pronto tendríamos vacaciones de Halloween(aquí es una semana después del comienzo de clase,todo un desperdicio,y dura 2 semanas). A Goku se le ocurrió la idea de ir a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de verano de sus padre a lo que todos asintimos,menos Ten y Yamcha que se irían con sus familias de vacaciones.

-Puedo yo traer a una amiga- pregunto Raditz.

-Vale- dijo Goku.

Estaba que me moría de ganas de ir,aunque todavía faltaba una semana y que también seria un poco diferente por Vegeta y por que Milk parecía odiarle.

Intentare aclararlo con ella antes del viaje.

Me quede dormida pensando en las grandiosas vacaciones que iba a tener,aunque solo fuera por dos semanas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	2. Aclaremoslo

Espero que les guste este capitulo,aunque este vez sera un poco corto,pero el próximo capitulo lo haré mucho mas largo. Espero que nos le moleste.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pov Bulma

Hoy me desperté muy animada,ya que mañana iríamos de vacaciones a la casa de Goku. Solo habían dos pequeños inconvenientes pero hoy intentaría arreglar por lo menos uno. El primer inconveniente era que Milk me mira y trata con desprecio y el segundo, que yo no puedo arreglar,es que tenia que venir el fastidioso primo de Goku.

Estaba en clases y me senté en mi mesa de siempre. Milk me miraba con desprecio,"aunque eso pronto acabaria" pensé yo.

Por fin sonó el timbre del recreo,nos encontramos como todos los días en la puerta y andamos todos juntos hasta la cafetería. Nos sentamos y todos pedimos 1 plato menos la familia Saiyajin(que era la familia de Goku,Raditz y Vegeta) y Nappa.

De repente Milk se levanto y se fue diciendo- voy al baño-

Ese era mi momento de arreglar las cosas así que yo también me levante y me fui,diciendo lo mismo que me había dicho Milk.

La encontré lavándose las manos.

-Oye,podríamos hablar?- la pregunte,pero ella solo me ignoro.

Cuando se iba a ir la cogí del brazo y la dije- No se que te pasa con migo,yo solo quiero que seamos amigas y no se que e hecho para que me trates así. A lo mejor si me dices que te e hecho te podría ayudar- le dije un poco rabiosa,aunque fui bajando el tono de voz.

Ella cogió aire y me dijo-Vale,te lo diré pero no se lo digas a nadie- yo asentí.

-Veras es que... Es que estoy enamorada... Enamorada de Goku y como sois tan amigos tengo miedo que me lo quites- termino diciendo ella,mientras miraba al suelo.

-No pasa nada,además solo somos amigos de la infancia,nunca seriamos novios. Y quieres que te diga una cosa. Ayer estuve ablando con el y me dijo que tu le gustabas.

\- A si?- pregunto mi amiga y luego me dio un abrazo diciendo- Perdón y gracias-

\- De nada- respondí y salimos del baño. Al regresar a la mesa,la familia saiyajin se estaba comiendo su novena hambuegesa cada uno igual que Nappa.

-Por que tardaron tanto- pregunto Goku inocente.

\- Por que son unas niñas tardonas,que no lo ves Kakarotto?- dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo.

\- Ey- gritamos Milk y yo a la vez.

\- Y además también son gritonas- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando Milk y yo íbamos a protestar,sonó el timbre de clases,así que volvimos a la escuela.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado,perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

En el siguiente capitulo subiré el o los primeros días del viaje.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	3. El viaje

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Y gracias a LA-HIJA-DE-MILK que me da ánimos de continuar,gracias.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pov Vegeta

-Vegeta,Vegeta!-gritaba Goku desde fuera- levantaré ya,que dentro de media hora nos vamos y yo que tu bajaría ya a desayunar,por que Raditz ya a empezado a comer,nos vemos abajo-dijo y se fue.

"Que,me van a dejar sin comida" pensé y fui corriendo a la cocina. Fui tan rápido,que hasta me olvide de cambiarme y fui en mi pijama.

-Buenos dias-me saludo tío Bardock.

-Buenos dias- me saludo tía Gine.

-Buenos días,superheroe- me saludo burlonamente Raditz,por que como ya dije,se me olvido cambiarme el pijama que tenia,de superheroes.

\- Es que no me quedaban más- me escuse un poco sonrojado y me puse a comer.

Terminamos todos a la vez y corrí a cambiarme,cuando termine mire el reloj."Las 8:15. Todavía faltan 15 minutos" pensé y fui al cuarto de mis primos. Los encontré hablando del viaje.

-Pues a mi si eso me gustaría ir al lado de Milk,porque como ella nunca molesta ni nada-

-No,a ti lo que te pasa es que estas enamorado de ella-dijo yo.

Goku asintió un poco y dijo un poco avergonzado- vale,me gusta un poquito-

\- Seguro que solo un poquito-preguntó Raditz burlón.

-Vale,un poquito mucho-

-Pero si eso no existe-dijimos Raditz y yo a la vez.

Cuando íbamos a seguir discutiendo llamaron a la puerta y se escucho un "Ya voy yo" por parte de Gine. Los tres nos pegamos a la puerta del cuarto,para saber quien había llamado.

-Hola querida,pasa pasa. Los chicos están en su habitación.

-Si- dijo una voz femenina que nos sonaba familiar.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta tirandonos.

-Pero que te pasa,ten cuidado por donde vas,imbecil- le salte yo a quien sea que abrió la puerta.

-Pues la próxima vez no os pongáis a escuchar detrás de las puertas,bueno vuestra madre a dicho que bajéis-dijo señalando a Goku y a Raditz-ya son y 25 y necesita que la ayudéis a cargar cosas al coche- dijo y se fue por donde había venido.

Cada uno de nosotros cogió su equipaje y bajó. Abajo sorprendentemente ya estaban todos preparados para salir. Gine iba a ir en un coche negro mientras que nosotros iríamos todos juntos en un Van. Lo ultimo que faltaba era hacer las parejas. Había el asiento del copiloto,dos asientos a cada lado y dos rayas. En los dos asientos de atrás dejamos todos los equipajes.

-Parece que os lleváis una casa entera- dijo Bardock burlonamente.

Pov mi

Bardock llamo a todos los chicos y entre ellas había una nueva.

-Me llamo Lunch - se presento.

Todos la saludaron menos Vegeta que solo dijo -hmp-

-Bueno,voy a hacer las ira... Lunch,detrás de mi asiento se sentaran... Krilin y Nappa. Al lado Bulma y Raditz,detrás de ellos 18 y Milk y al lado Vegeta y Goku.- sentencio Bardock.

Todos se empezaron a quejar,pero no podían hacer nada al uno se subió y Raditz tuvo una idea y dijo- Por que no nos ponemos a cantar- a lo que todos,menos Vegeta,asintieron.

Se pusieron a cantar de todo hasta que pararon para comer.

-Salgan todos dijo Bardock abriendo la unica puerta que estaba en uno de los lados. Mientras salían los contaba-1,2,3,4,5,6,7... Quien falta? Faltan dos-.

Todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que dentro del Van se escucho- Ayuda,estoy aquí atrapado-

Era Vegeta. Goku se había quedado dormido y lo estaba aplastando contra el cristal. Todos se asomaron y se pusieron a reír.

-Chicos,miren desde este ángulo,se ve como si Goku tuviera el pelo de Vegeta- dijo Raditz, partiéndose de la risa.

-Callense y ayudenme sabandijas- dijo Vegeta ya furioso.

Raditz se acerco y le dijo a su hermano en la oreja- Hora de comer,hermanito- A lo que Goku se despertó de una y salio corriendo del Van buscando la comida.

-Por fin- dijo Vegeta saliendo del Van molesto.

Se fueron a comer y después Bardock hizo nuevas parejas.

Adelante Nappa, detrás mio Vegeta y Bulma, al lado Milk y Goku,detrás Krilin y 18 y al lado Raditz y Lunch-

Ahora el único que se quejaba era Vegeta. - Yo no quiero al lado de esta niñita- dijo con desprecio señalando a Bulma.

-Pues sino te tocara otra vez al lado de Goku,así que tu veras- dijo Bardock con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hmp- dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba.

Siguieron el viaje y ahora mas tranquilos. A 100 metros estaba la casa de verano. Por fin habían llegado. Lo único raro,es que en el Van se estaba en silencio...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.


	4. El primer día de vacaciones

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias a LA-HIJA-DE-MILK que me anima mucho a seguir.

Si les gustaría que hiciera un one-shot o una historia con algún personaje en concreto diganmme.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\,\\\

Lo raro es que en todo el Van reinaba silencio. Bardock aparcó y miro para atrá dormido.18 y Krilin dormidos,18 estaba apoyada en el hombro de Krilin. Raditz y Lunch dormidos,Lunch tenia su cabeza en el regazo de Raditz. Goku y Milk dormidos,Milk estaba dormida en el pecho de Goku,mientras este la abrazaba cariñ y Bulma también estaban dormidos,Vegeta se quedo dormido en el hombro de Bulma y esta lo abrazaba.

"Que raro,esto se lo tengo que enseñar a Gine" pensó Bardock,mientras salia del Van sin hacer ruido. Se encontró a su mujer y se dieron un beso en los labios apasionadamente.

\- Y los niños que no se quejan de que nos demos un beso-pregunto Gine pensativa.

-Mira-le dijo Bardock llevándola al Van.

Gine se asomo.-Que dulces son-le dijo a Bardock.

-Mira detrás del asiento del piloto,- le dijo Bardock a lo que Gine miro.

No se lo podía creer,su sobrino el mas arisco de todos,que no se solía dejar tocar por nadie,siendo abrazado por una chica.A Gine le dieron ganas de gritar de alegría a lo que Bardock con un beso en la boca la callo.

De repente Nappa bajó del Van diciendo en modo presentador- Para luego tengo una sorpresa y antes de que pregunten nada,veremos un espectaculo- Se acerco al Van y le dio un golpe,se giro a Gine y Bardock y dijo -1,2 y...

-Mujer,que haces sueltame,que no ves que este es mi sitio,como te atreves a tocarme!- gritaba Vegeta, mientras despertaba a todo el mundo en el Van con sus gritos mientras que afuera Bardock,Gine y Nappa se partían de risa.

Vegeta bajo del Van hecho una furia y llendose en dirección a la fabulosa casa de campo,desde el interior se escucho a Goku quejándose - Vegeta por que nos levantas, yo que estaba tranquilamente abrazando a Milk...quiero decir durmiendo-

Todos se partían de risa por las palabras de Goku,mientras bajaban del Van. Se pusieron en fila cada uno con su equipaje hasta que un niño se hacerlo gritando- Tío Goku,tío Raditz, tío Nappa- y se abalanzo a los tres.

-Hola Velita menor-dijo Nappa.

-Quien es ese mini-Vegeta-pregunto Bulma.

-Mi hermano- se escucho de detrás la voz de Vegeta,quien asusto a todos.

-No nos asustes mas y pasemos adentro- le dijo Gine con una mano en el pecho.

Todos escogieron una habitación y luego se reunieron para és de eso decidieron ir al campo a correr y jugar.

-Vegeta, juegas?- pregunto Goku.

\- Para ganarles,no son muy aburridos dijo dándose la vuelta y yé la tarde se reunieron todos a hablar y decidir que hacían.

-Luego jugaremos a verdad o reto- dijo Nappa.

Todos asintieron.

-Como se juega- pregunto Tarble el hermano de Vegeta.

\- Yo te lo esplico- dijo Gine y se lo explicó. De repente sonaron todos los móviles menos el de Nappa,Bulma y Vegeta.(Ya que Nappa mando el mensaje y Bulma y Vegeta se les olvido los móviles en sus cuartos)

Todos techaron humo hasta que de repente estallaron en y Bulma no sabían por que todos se reían hasta que Gine se acerco a ellos y les enseño 6 fotos. Dos eran de Nappa comiendo,luego era una de 18 y Krilin,luego vino la de Raditz y Lunch,después la de Goku y Milk que ponía true love y en la ultima estaba una foto de Vegeta y Bulma donde también ponía true love.

Vegeta estaba por estallar.

-Nappa, sera mejor que corras- le dijeron Gokuny Raditz a la vez a lo que Nappa les hizo caso.

No paso mucho rato hasta que Vegeta grito -Nappaaaaaaaaaaaa- y corrió tras el.

Después de 15 minutos aparecieron Vegeta riendo y Nappa con un chichón en la calva. Fueron a casa y cenaron, Bardock y Gine se fueron a comprar dejando a los chicos solos, así que aprovecharon para jugar verdad o reto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

También me gustaría saber si quieren que haga una historia de MxG y VxB claro que historias distintas,también me tendrían que decir si quieren que sean de Humor,que lleven lemon,Romance etc.

Bueno dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	5. Verdad o reto primera parte

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y perdonen si me vuelvo un poco pervertida( a lo mejor un poco mucho)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Los chicos aprovecharon a jugar.

-Hacer un círculo- ordeno Vegeta mientras el cogía una botella.

Los demás hicieron el circulo y Vegeta puso la botella en el quería empezar hasta que Vegeta se harto y hizo girar la botella. La botella rodaba y rodaba hasta que tocaba preguntar a Nappa y la pobre víctima era Lunch.

-Verdad o reto?- pregunto Nappa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Vegeta también sonreía y Tarble sabia por que. Su tía le había dicho que los mejores,mas traicioneros,inteligentes,aveces tramposos y los que mejor sabían jugar eran Nappa y Vegeta.

\- Reto- respondió Lunch decidida.

-Dale un beso en la boca a Raditz- dijo Nappa sonriendo ampliamente.

-Oye Nappa, empezamos flojito,va?-Le dijo Raditz sonrojado.

-Vale,vale- dijo Nappa decepcionado- entonces besale en la mejilla-

Lunch y Raditz estaban rojos,Lunch se haceco a Raditz y Raditz se hacerco a Lunch. Al final Lunch le planto un beso en la mejilla,lo que hizo que Raditz se sonrojada aun mas. Nappa giro la preguntaría y la víctima seria Nappa.

-Tío Nappa,veras que la tía me enseño muchas preguntas y retos a si que elije,verdad o reto-

-Verdad -respondió el saiyajin con mirada desafiante.

Tarble pensó un momento y luego pregunto - Es verdad- de repente se le puso en la cara de Tarble una sonrisa perversa- es verdad que viste al tío Goku y al tío Raditz desnudos?-

Los aludidos se sonrojaron igual que Nappa que solo respondió con un si.

Así siguieron jugando hasta que llegaron Bardock y Gine,los chicos como querían seguir jugando cogieron la botella y se fueron al cuarto mas cercano... El de Vegeta.

Esta vez preguntaba Bulma y la víctima era Milk.

-Verdad o reto-

-Verdad- respondió Milk

-Es verdad que estas enamorada de Goku?-

Se hizo silencio y todos miraban expectantes a Milk,que se había sonrojado.

-S-si-respondio ella.

-Yo tambien- respondió Goku y la abrazo.

-Dejen se de cursilerías y sigamos- dijo Vegeta cortando la magia.

Bulma hizo rodar la botella. El que preguntaba era Nappa y la víctima era Vegeta.

-Jajaja,me voy a divertir- se reía Nappa.

-Ni se te ocurra pasarte o lo lamenteras- dijo Vegeta con una vena en la frente.

-Pues como la suerte no este de tu lado no podrás vengarte y ahora elige, verdad o reto?-

\- Ya que no soy una niñita cobarde escogeré reto-dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados.

-Quedare en el armario 10 minutos... Con Bulma- dijo Nappa riéndose.

Vegeta solo se fue dirección al armario y entro. Todos esperaron a que Bulma entrara,ella solo miraba el armario,pero al final entro. Nappa se encargo de cerrar la puerta y en el momento que la cerró, todos se pusieron a reír.

Krilin y 18 preguntaron a la vez- creen que se liaran?-

-Callense,insectos o los haré pedazos- dijo la voz de Vegeta desde dentro del armario.

Todos se callaron y pegaron la oreja al armario intentando escuchar algo,todos menos Milk y Goku que aprovecharon que nadie mirara para poderse al fin besarse.

-Les hemos visto- dijo 18,a lo que Goku y Milk se sonrojaron.

Dentro del armario el príncipe estaba de brazos cruzados mientras la peliazul le miraba.

-Que miras?- pregunto Vegeta - acaso te gusta mi cuerpo?- le dijo a Bulma guiñándole un ojo.

Ella comprendió lo que le intentaba decir. Estaban siendo escuchados por los demá del armario todos estaban esperando la respuesta de Bulma.

Al fin la escucharon decir - Si pero a ti te gusta mi cuerpo? -pregunto esta vez ella.

-Si- le dijo Vegeta, mientras movía sus ropas para que pareciera que se lo estaba quitando.

Bulma capto lo que quería hacer y hizo lo mismo. Los demás solo pensaban una cosa "enserio lo iban a hacer ahí dentro" todos pegaron cada vez mas su oreja para escuchar como lo hacían.

Bulma empezó a simular pequeños gemidos para que pareciera que Vegeta la estuviese tocando,cuando en realidad el seguía en su costado de brazos cruzados. Vegeta también empezó a hacer ruidos y dar algún golpe contra la madera del armario. Todos estaban escuchando atentamente. Querían escuchar como lo "harían"

Bulma empezó a gritar y Vegeta también pero un poco mas bajo. Todos afuera no se podían creer que ellos lo estuvieran haciendo ahí y encima tuvieran un orgasmo.

Nappa miro el reloj de su muñeca y dijo muy bajo para no interrumpir a Vegeta y Bulma - han pasado los 10 minutos-.

Todos se pusieron a sus lados por que ansiaban ver a Vegeta y Bulma desnudos haciéndolo. Nappa sonrio y habrio de repente la puerta. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que no habían hecho nada y que solo era una broma. Bulma y Vegeta por su parte,se partían de risa.

-Como habéis podido pensar eso?- dijo Vegeta partiéndose de risa.

-Enserio habéis creído que yo estaba haciendo el amor con él?- pregunto Bulma casi sin aire por la risa.

Todos quedaron decepcionados y volvieron al circulo. Solo había sido una broma,pensaban todos. Nappa giro la botella. El que preguntaba era Vegeta y la víctima Nappa.

-Verdad o reto,niñita- pregunto Vegeta con una sonrisa en la boca.

Nappa quería demostrar que no era una milita y dijo- reto - claro que eso le saldría muy caro.

\- Te vas a enterar- dijo Vegeta poniendo cara siniestra.- Te vas a poner desnudo en el pasillo,pero para que las señoritas no te tengan que ver desnudo,saldrás en calzoncillos,yo habrire un poco la puerta y me los pasaras- dijo con voz tenebrosa.

Nappa se quito la camiseta y los pantalones quedándose en calzoncillos,salio al pasillo y Vegeta se acerco a la puerta,la abrió un poquito y la volvió a cerrar con unos calzoncillos en la mano. Los tiro al suelo y le hizo una señal a Bulma para que gritara.

-Ahhhh- grito Bulma y todos ha cercaron la oreja a la puerta.

Nappa intento abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguió ya que todos la agarraban.

-Que pasa?- decía Bardock mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Vio a Nappa desnudo y le grito Que crees que haces andando desnudo por la casa como si fuera tuya. Eres un desvergonzado. Si aunque sea tuvieras un buen miembro viril... Pero ni siquiera eso. Sabes que hay chicas en casa? Desvergonzado. Tapate y vete de mi vista!- le grito Bardock.

Todos se partieron de risa. Nappa abrió la puerta de la habitación,viéndose desnudo delante de tres chicas gritaron.

-Nappaaaaaa! Sal de ahí y ve a vestirte si no quieres que te envíe a casa desnudo- le volvió a gritar Bardock.

Nappa salio corriendo y se fue a su habitación con Bardock corriendo detrás de é se partieron de risa.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y aviso que la segunda parte sera un poco mas pervertida. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen refiere y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	6. Verdad o reto segunda parte

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y advierto que seré un poco pervertida.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nappa regreso después de haberse puesto ropa y de ser regañado por Bardock. Tarble se había quedado dormido y como los demás tenían ganas de mas decidieron algo.

-Quieren seguir jugando?-pregunto Vegeta y todos asintieron.-Voy a ir a dejar a Tarble en su cama y jugaremos al modo extremo- dijo mientras salia de la habitación con su hermano en brazos.

-Como se juega- preguntó Goku inocente como siempre.

-Pues se juega así. Se juega como hemos estado jugando pero con verdades y retos muy extremos. Si no lo quieres hacer,tienes que quitarte una prenda de ropa. El juego acaba cuando todos menos uno esta en ropa interior.- termino explicando Milk un poco sonrojada.

-Vale- dijo Goku en señal que lo había comprendido.

-Ya estoy aquí,empezemos a jugar-dijo Vegeta sentándose también en el circulo. Nappa empezó a girar la botella. El que preguntaba era Raditz y la víctima Nappa.

-Verdad o reto?- pregunto Raditz.

-Reto-

-Ve a coger cerveza para todos-

Nappa se levanto valiente y salio de la habitación y al rato vino con una pila de cervezas. Raditz giro la botella y el que preguntaba era Lunch y la víctima Krilin.

-Verdad o reto?-

V-Verdad- tartamudeo Krilin.

-Has tenido sueños mojados con 18- pregunto Lunch sonriendo y Krilin se sonrojo y dijo

-Prefiero quitarme la camiseta antes que responder- dijo y se quito la camiseta quedándose en camiseta corta(cabe decir que solo tenían camiseta larga,corta,pantalones y ropa interior)

Lunch giro la botella y el que preguntaba era 18 y la víctima Bulma.

-Verdad o reto?-

-reto-repondio Bulma decidida,pero con un poco de miedo.

-Tienes que...tienes que besar a Vegeta en la mejilla-

-Yo no quiero,prefiero quitarme la camiseta. Eso vale?-preguntó Vegeta.

-Vale- dijo 18 y Vegeta se quito la camiseta larga,quedándose en una camiseta marina corta.

18 giro la botella. El que preguntaba era Vegeta y la víctima Milk.

-Verdad o reto?-pregunto Vegeta con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-R-reto-

-Baila con Goku muy pegado a ti- dijo Vegeta con la intención de...

Milk y Goku se pusieron a bailar muy pegados y cuando se separaron Vegeta se echo a reír.

-Por que te ríes?-preguntaron los demás.

-Milk,acaso no lo notaste?- pregunto Vegeta entre risas.

-Notar el que?- pregunto Milk desconcertada.

-Eso- dijo Vegeta señalando un bulto en el pantalón de Goku.

Todos miraron el bulto. Los chicos se pusieron a reír,mientras que las chicas y Goku se pusieron miembro viril de Goku estaba hizo girar la botella y siguieron jugando y se empezaron a emborrachar.

PASARON 15 MINUTOS

Todos estaban borrachos y solo se habían sacado la camiseta larga. El que preguntaba era Raditz y la víctima Bulma.

-Verdad o reto?-

-reto-

-Tocale a Vegeta sobre el pantalon-

-Prefiero sacarme la camiseta antes que dejarme tocar por una mujer vulgar- dijo Vegeta quitandose la camiseta corta y quedando su torso desnudo.

Las chicas se pusieron rojas al ver los músculos de Vegeta. Los chicos se reían por la reacción de las chicas. Raditz hizo girar la botella.

ASI SIGUIRON HASTA QUE TODOS SE QUEDARON EN PANTALONES(BUENO LAS CHICAS CON PANTALONES Y SUJETADOR)

El que preguntaba era Nappa la víctima Milk.

-Verdad o reto?-

Milk como no había aprendido la lección eligió reto.

-Tocale a Goku por encima del pantalón-

Y Milk como no quería perder y estaba borracha lo hizo. Empezó a tocar por encima del pantalón y al rato apareció un bulto que cada vez se hacia mas grande.

-Para ya no aguanto mas. Prefiero quitarme el pantalón antes de que sigas- dijo Goku quitándose el pantalón y quedándose en calzoncillos. Su erección era muy notable. Milk y las demás chicas se pusieron hizo girar la botella. El que preguntaba era 18 y la víctima Bulma.

-Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-

\- Es verdad que has tenido sueños húmedos con Vegeta?-

-Prefiero quitarme los pantalones- dejo Bulma quitándoselos y quedándose en ropa interino. Vegeta giro la cabeza para que nadie viera que se había sonrojado.18 hizo girar la botella. El que preguntaba era Vegeta y la víctima Nappa.

-Verdad o reto?-

-Reto- dijo Nappa decidido.

-Atrevete a besar a Lunch-

Nappa no dijo nada y se quito los pantalones. Hicieron girar la botella. El que preguntaba era Lunch y la víctima Vegeta.

-Reto- dijo Vegeta de una.

-Atrevete a besar a alguno de nosotros- dijo dirijiendo la mirada a Bulma.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños- dijo y se quito el pantalón.

Bulma se puso como un tomate,las demás chicas se sonrojaron un poco.

SIGUIERON JUGANDO HASTA QUE TODOS ESTABAN EN ROPA INTERIOR Y NAPPA DIJO

-Y si jugamos hasta quedarnos desnudos? -pregunto.

Todos asintieron(por que estaban borachos) menos Vegeta que dijo- No,ademas los chicos tendrían una vida menos-

-Tienes miedo- preguntaron todos para picarle.

-No- respondió él gritando.

-Pues demuestralo-

-Vale ,jugare- accedió- pero ya que nos vamos a humillar,quien quede desnudo tendrá que ir a una cama. En cada cama caven dos Asia que tendrán que ir en parejas. El ultimo que quede podrá dormir en su habitación,mientras que los demás tendrán que dormir desnudos con la pareja en la cama.- todos asintieron.

Hicieron girar la botella. La primera víctima fue Lunch y al que le toco preguntar fue Nappa.

-Verdad o reto-

-Reto- dijo ya borracha.

-Tienes que besarle la entrepierna a Raditz-

Lunch se metió debajo de las sabanas de una cama y de repente salio su mano con unas bragitas y un girar la botella. La víctima fue Bulma y el que pregunto fue Krilin.

-Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad

-Quisieras estar desnuda en una cama con Vegeta?-

Bulma se levanto y se fue a la cama donde estaba Lunch. Al rato saco debajo de las sabanas su braguita y su sujetador. Una cama ya estaba completa. Giraron la botella. La víctima Nappa y el que preguntaba Vegeta.

-Verdad o reto?-

-Reto-

\- Tienes que gritar muy alto y después gemir muy alto-

Nappa grito y genio muy alto. Al rato la puerta se abrió y Bardock apareció. Lunch y Bulma se escondieron debajo de las sabanas.

-Pero que te pasa!? Quieres dejar de gritar y hacer tonterias- decía Bardock mientras tiraba de la oreja de Nappa.- Como sigas así te mandare desnudo y gimiendo a casa. Entendido!- le grito en la oreja.

\- Si- respondió Nappa retorciéndose del dolor.e

Bardock se fue y todos menos Nappa estallaron en risas. Hicieron girar la botella. La víctima eran Raditz y Nappa ( ya que la botella quedo en el medio) y el que preguntaba Goku.

-Verdad -dijeron los dos a la vez adelantándose a Goku.

-Tienen que juntar sus entrepiernas y moverse-

Los dos corrieron a una cama y se quitaron los calzoncillos debajo de las sabanas.

La siguiente víctima fue Vegeta y el que preguntaba 18.

\- Es verdad que te gusta Bulma- pregunto 18 sin preguntar verdad o reto.

-No- dijo Vegeta,por que en sus pensamientos fue un me encanta.

La víctima era Milk y el que preguntaba Krilin.

-Verdad dijo Milk.

-Es verdad que quieres a Goku?-

-Si- grito besando después a Goku en la boca.

Los dos se fueron a una cama y se sacaron la ropa girar la botella. Solo quedaban 3. La víctima fue Krilin y el que preguntaba 18.

\- A que quieres estar con migo?- pregunto llendose a una cama y sacándose la ropa interior debajo de las sabanas y Krilin fue con ella y hizo lo mismo.

Vegeta se fue,pero tampoco durmió solo ya que su hermano tuvo una pesadilla y quiso dormir con su hermano.

Bulma pensaba en como hubiera sido si hubiera dormido con Vegeta.

\\\\\\\\#\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen si me pase un poco con lo de ser pervertida. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía y dejen en los rewiers si quieren que el siguiente capitulo sea un menos entre Goku y Milk.(El de Bulma y Vegeta ya vendrá)

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	7. Por la noche

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

ADVERTENCIA: intento de lemon

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Esa noche todos dormían "plácidamente" desnudos,con un solo inconveniente. Dormían con otra persona,también desnuda,en la misma cama.

Milk se desperezo. Tenia ganas de ir al baño. También tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza. De repente noto una mano en su cintura. Se dio la vuelta cuidadosamente y vio a Goku. Ahora se acordaba de todo. El juego de verdad o reto,la borrachera y lo de dormir juntos. Se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie y se fue al baño. Todavía era de noche,puesto que por la pequeña ventana que había en el baño no se veía nada mas que oscuridad. Hizo sus necesidades y se volvió a acostar al lado de Goku.

"Cuantas veces soñé con esto" pensó. "Y si hago algo divertido como anoche?" pensó un poco excitada.

Una de sus manos la apoyo en el pecho de Goku y la otra a unos centímetros del miembro viril de él. Empezó a acariciar suavemente el pecho de Goku. Empezó a sentir como se le ponía la piel de gallina. Siguió acariciándole y también empezó a acariciarle la tripa. De un momento a otro noto en su otra mano algo blando y rígido. Era el miembro de Goku,pues a pesar de que él estaba dormido,estaba también excitado. Tuvo la sensación de despertarle y le beso en los labios,suave y dulcemente.

-Sigue-escucho de la boca de Goku,que empezaba a despertar.

Goku despertó y inconscientemente también empezó a tocar a Milk mientras la besaba locamente. Empezó tocando su cara bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Hizo el mismo recorrido con su boca. Empezó besándola por el cuello y bajando hasta los pechos de ella.

-Sigue Goku- dijo Milk excitada.

Goku empezó a masajear y chupar sus pechos,para luego empezar a morderle,suavemente,los pezones. Milk gemia. Ella no se quería quedar atrás así que empezó a masajear el miembro viril de Goku. Él dejo salir un leve gemido de placer. Goku seguía bajando mientras Milk gemía. Iba a llegar a su sexo cuando una voz los interrumpió.

\- No quisiera molestaros pero,No seria mejor que se fuesen a un hotel? La gente aquí intenta dormir -dijo 18 burlonamente.

Goku y Milk alzaron la vista,viendo como todos los miraban. Se habían olvidado de que ahí también había mas gente. Milk y Goku se pusieron rojos.

-Nappa,Raditz,nos deben 50 zenis cada uno. Perdieron la apuesta a que si 18.- dijo Krilin a lo que 18 asintió.

-Que apuesta?- preguntaron los demás desconcertados.

-Es que.. Nappa y yo apostamos que Vegeta y Bulma harían el amor primero,mientras que Krilin y 18 apostaron a que los primeros serian Goku y Milk- explico Nappa.

-Como?!, pensaron que yo y el enano pelo flama estaríamos juntos?!- grito Bulma mientras se abalanzo hacia Nappa y Raditz.

-Oye,recuerda que estas desnuda,baby- le dijo Nappa guiñándole un no antes de que Bulma saliera de las sabanas.

-Hmp- gruño Bulma.

-Has visto como si te pareces a él- dijo Nappa entre risas.

-Bueno,bueno dejen de pelear -se entrometió Goku.

Todos se vistieron.

-Son las 5:45 de la mañana,que hacemos?-pregunto Krilin mirando a su móvil.

-Si,porque yo no tengo sueño- contesto Goku.

-Y si vamos a ver como duerme Velita?- dijo Nappa burlón.

-Vale- dijeron todos al unisono.

-Yo iré delante-dijo Raditz saliendo de la habitación el primero.

Todos fueron detrás suya hasta que Raditz se paro delante de una puerta.

-Aquí es,pero verán. Por nada del mundo hagan ruido- advirtió Raditz mientras habría lentamente la puerta. Todos se aasomaron,pero tuvieron que salir rápidamente y irse lejos para poder soltar sus risas.

-Lo habéis visto?-preguntaba Bulma.

-Yo creo que se veía muy tierno- dijo Lunch.

-Bueno,se vería mas tierno si Bulma fuese Tarble...- deja Raditz,pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando recibió un golpe de Bulma.

-Oye,y si le hacemos alguna broma?-propuso Nappa.

Todos asintieron.

-Vamos a pintarle algo en la cara- dijo 18- alguien le pinta algo mientras los demás curiosean ok? Bulma tu le pintaras algo ok?-

-Ok- respondió Bulma no muy convencida.

Cogieron un rotulador negro permanente y vivieron a entrar pero esta vez aguantando las risas y en absoluto silencio. Todos se pusieron a curiosear por los cajones y las cosas que veían interesantes se las guardaban en los bolsillos. Bulma se h acercaba cuidadosamente a Vegeta quien abrazaba posesiva mente a su hermano pequeño,quien sonreía. Acerco lentamente la mano con el rotulador para pintarle algo en la cara cuando...

Vegeta la coge de la muñeca -deja a mi hermano pequeño en paz,insecto. Si quieres llevame a mi pero Dejame en paz.- decía apretandole la muñeca a Bulma y con pánico en la cara,aunque todavía tenia los ojos cerrados.

"Deberá estar teniendo alguna pesadilla,aunque hay que admitir que tiene buenos reflejos" pensó Bulma.

Vegeta empezó a mover los ojos como si se fuera a despertar así que Bulma se soltó de su agarre y les dijo a los demás- vamonos-.

Todos salieron corriendo detrás de Bulma. Llegaron al cuarto donde habían dormido todos.

-Vamos a analizar lo que tenemos -digo Lunch sacándose cosas del bolsillo.

Todos se sacaron cosas de los bolsillos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen por que no hubo lemon completo. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	8. El nuevo secreto y los troleos de Tarble

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y por no subir ayer ninguno,a lo mejor subo hoy dos.

/!/

Todos sacaron cosas de sus bolsillos.

-Haber que tenemos aquí - dijo Raditz frotándose las manos.

-Las cosas de valor en ese lado y las cosas sentimentales,que dudo que tenga,en el otro lado- mandaba Lunch.

-Oye,Goku,Milk,no nos importaría vigilar la puerta haga que nosotros ayamos ordenado esto- pregunto 18.

-Vale- respondieron los dos y se fueron a la puerta.

Después de 5 minutos terminaron de separar las cosas.

-Milk,Goku ya podéis venir!- grito Nappa.

-Callare que vas a despertar a todos- le regaño Krilin.

-Bueno empezemos por las cosas de valor- dijo Bulma.

-Haber que tenemos aquí. Un medallón,una pulsera y unos pendientes. Vegeta con pendientes? También hay un colgante. Bueno ahora las cosas sentimentales. Una foto,un diente,que no parece ser de él, yo creo que el medallón,la pulsera y los pendientes también son sentimentales y bueno,también hay dos guantes,pero son de dos manos derechas y de diferente tamaño.- explicaba Krilin como si fuera un experto.

\- Pues yo diría que nada de esto es suyo,o como mucho el medallón y la foto- dijo Bulma.

-Alguien sabe que puede significar esto?- pregunto Raditz.

-Y si le preguntamos?- dijo Goku.

-Si le preguntamos nos va a matar por haber cogido sus cosas-le dijo Milk un poco roja.

-Bueno pues habrá que pensar que significa esto-

-Yo a lo mejor puedo aportar un poco de información -dijo Bulma- cuando le iba a pintar la cara,tuvo un reflejo,me agarro la mano y me dijo que ni se me ocurriera lastimar a su Hermanito. La cosa mas rara es que estaba dormido-

-Oye,Raditz,Goku, él vive con vosotros,no? No sabréis nada de él? Como de sus padre y su hermano?-pregunto 18

-Pues No- respondieron los dos,uno con la mano en la barbilla y el otro con la mano detrás de la nuca.

-Bueno,escondamos las cosas,mañana nos volvemos a levantar pronto y seguimos pensando que podrá ser el misterios dijo Nappa moviendo las manos.

Escondieron todo y al rato vino Tarble.

-Hola, buenos dias - dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

-Buenos días -respondieron los demás.

-Y ti hermano- pregunto Bulma.

-Ya viene,se esta vistiendo y me a dicho que nos os diga que el desayuno esta servido y que él se lo va a acabar todo. Uups se me espaco- dijo Tarble riéndose.

-Queeeee!- chillaron Raditz,Goku y Nappa y salieron corriendo a la cocina.

-Que infantiles son- dijo de repente una voz desde el marco de la puerta- bien hecho Tarble-

-No podía ser menos si tengo un hermano mayor tan genial- dijo Tarble con una sonrisa en la cara,mientras Vegeta giraba la cabeza porque no quería que nadie viese que se había sonrojado.

\- Entonces era una broma?- pregunto Krilin.

-Claro,crees que seriamos tan tontos de avisarlos.- dijo Vegeta- Ni siquiera Bardock y Gine están despiertos-

Todos empezaron a reír y rieron aun mas cuando Raditz, Goku y Nappa aparecieron por la puerta con cara de perro atropellado.

-Vegeta,Tarble son unos mentirosos. No había nada hecho. Son muy malos- decía Goku como un niño pequeño.

Todos tuvieron que reír aun más. Después de un rato desayunaron y decidieron ir a la playa que había cerca de ahi.

-Nos encontramos allí en 15 minutos,entendido?- dijo 18 mandona como siempre.

-Entendido- dijeron todos menos Vegeta que ya se había ido a cambiarse con su hermano Tarble.

Milk y Goku fueron los primeros en estar listos y llegar a la playa. Todavía no se querían meter,ya que querían esperar a los demás.

-Oye Milk- decía Goku un poco inseguro- te-te gus-gustaria ser mi-mi novia?- decía un poco sonrojado.

-Claro que siiii!- grito Milk y le abrazo tan fuerte que casi le ahoga.

-Te quiero- dijo Milk y le beso en los labios a lo que él correspondió.

\- Ya están otra vez así?- pregunto 18 que acababa de llegar con Krilin. Él se estaba partiendo de risa- se nota que tienen que ir a un hotel-

Milk y Goku estaban otra vez rojos como un tomate.

-Hola!- gritaban Bulma y Lunch que corrían hacia ellos.

Llegaron y los seis decidieron esperar a los demás. Al reto llegaron Raditz y Nappa y estos se iban partiendo de risa.

-Que nos pasa?- pregunto Lunch.

-Nada,que le hicimos una broma a Tarble- dijeron entre risas.

-Haber que lo explico- dijo Raditz ya calmado- Estábamos cambiándonos cuando Tarble entro dándonos un susto de muerte. Ya era la segunda vez que nos hacia una broma así que decidimos vengarnos. Le pegamos un susto de muerte y encima le pusimos pegamento a sus chanclas-

-Solo hay una cosa en la que no habéis pensado- dijeron Bulma y 18 al mismo tiempo.

\- En que no hemos pensado?- preguntaron ellos.

\- En Vegeta que para algo es su hermano,mira que sois tontos- decían mientras señalaban al campo,donde venia Tarble.

-tío Raditz,tío Nappa, mi hermano os va a hacer picadillo y a dicho que os diga que os preparéis. Quiere hacer con vosotros una carrera de natación y si él gana tendréis que hacer algo que él os dirá y si alguno de vosotros dos gana,pues... Digamos que sera al revés- decía Tarble muy contento.

-Y donde esta tu hermano?- pregunto Krilin.

-Calentando,aunque no tendría que tardar mucho en llegar-

Y dicho y hecho. Por la lejanía se veía a Vegeta acercándose.

Cuando estuvo allí les dijo a Nappa y a Raditz- Listos,insectos-

Se colocaron en la orilla y a lo lejos avía una pequeña islita,el primero en llegar habría ganado.

-Preparados,listos,ya!- grito Tarble.

Los tres salieron escopetazos. El primero que dejo de nadar tan rápido fue Raditz. Nappa y Vegeta iban muy igualados hasta que Vegeta se puso serio y lo dejo atrás. Al poco rato ya habían vuelto los tres a la orilla y Vegeta triunfante.

-Bieenn! Mi Hermanito a ganado!- gritaba Tarble,mientras Vegeta le llevaba en el hombro.

-Ahora nazarenos tranquilamente,pero cuando llevemos a casa ustedes dos tendrán que entrar desnudos dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maligna.

Todos se pusieron a reít,por lo que Raditz agarro a Lunch,Nappa a Bulma,Krilin a 18 y Goku a Milk y las tiraron al agua.

-Serán unos vestía - gritaban las chicas.

Nappa empezó a cuchichear cosas mientras que Bulma no miraba. Bulma se dio la vuelta y no había nadie.

-Chicos? Hola? Esto no tiene gracia. Aaahhhh!- empezó a gritar cuando algo le agarro el pie.

-Ayuudaaaaaa!¡!- gritaba.

De repente salieron todos a su lado y partiéndose de risa.

-Eso no a hecho gracia- decía Bulma enfadada.

-Hay,pero que mujer mas llorona - decía Vegeta entre risas.

Empezó a oscurecer y volvieron a casa pero antes de entrar.

-Raditz, Nappa, les toca- dijo Vegeta entrando a la casa,seguido por los demás.

Nappa y Raditz se desnudaron y entraron a casa,intentando ir a sus habitaciones lo mas rápido posible para que nadie los viera,cosa que no se cumplió.

-Pero niños,que hacen desnudos y tu Nappa ya te lo advertí! Sois unos cerdos,como podéis andar así tranquilamente,como Gine os vea os va a matar así que rucki zucki arriba con vosotros. Como os vuelva a ver así ,os juro que os cuelgo del pene para que todo el mundo os vea! Y ahora fuera de mi vista!-gritaba Bardock por toda la casa.

Los demás se reían detrás de una puerta. Por la noche se volvieron a juntar y cuando Nappa aapareció Vegeta le dio un empujo a Tarble.

-Tío Nappa- dijo Tarble.

-Que quieres -contesto Nappa un poco de mala gana.

-Te sabes el chiste del no y yo tampoco?-

-No-

-Yo tampoco -decia Tarble mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

-Lo entendiste- pregunto Tarble.

-No- respondió Nappa.

-Yo tampoco-

Todos se partían de risa.

-Sabes tío Nappa pareces el protagonista- seguía hablando Tarble.

-Lo se- dijo Nappa un poco mosqueado por lo de antes.

-Tío Nappa, sentiste el sismo*? -

-Que sismo?- pregunto Nappa.

\- El que te quita el protagonismo- respondio Tarble.

Todos estaban rojos por la risa,incluso Vegeta.

-Te voy a pegar- amenazaba Nappa.

\- Si,pero antes mi ultima pregunta,viste la ardilla?- preguntaba Tarble

-Que ardilla?-

-La que te pega con la rodilla - dijo Tarble pegándole un rodillazo en su entrepierna,ya que no llegaba a su estomago.

Todos se partían de risa,estaban a punto de explotar,mientras Nappa se retorcía de dolor.

-Me las vas a pagar,niño insolente- decía mientras se recuperaba del dolor,lo agarro por el cuello y lo hija a pegar cuando...

/

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y sismo significa terremoto. Las ultimas trolleadas las obtuve de diversos lugares y lo pueden utilizar en casa. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	9. El secuestro

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.

ADVERTENCIA:intento de Lemon.

/

Nappa iba a golpear a Tarble,cuando de repente nota un puñetazo en su mandíbula que lo manda al suelo.

\- No vuelvas a amenazar a mi hermano pequeño o lo pagaras caro,entendido insecto!,- dije Vegeta agarrando a su hermano y preguntándole - Estas bien?-

\- Si hermanito,no te preocupes -decía el pequeño intentando tranquilizar a su hermano.

Nappa seguía en el suelo. La boca le sangraba.

\- Vegeta, tan poco era para ponerse así. Seguro que no se hubiera atrevido a pegar a tu hermano- decía Goku.

,-Hmp- respondió Vegeta alejándose con su hermano al hombro.

\- Nunca le había visto ponerse así - decían Raditz y Nappa.

\- Yo creo que era por su hermano- dijo Milk.

\- Eso es. Que alguien mire si en definitiva se ha ido,los demás vamos a sacar las cosas que encontramos en su cuarto dijo Bulma mandando a todos.

-Para que?- pregunto Goku.

-Ya lo veras- le respondió Bulma y Goku fue a ver que Vegeta se hubiera marchado.

-No hay comida en la mesa- dijo Goku.

-Que?- pregunto Bulma.

\- No hay comida en la mesa- volvió a decir Goku.

-Significa que no hay moros en la costa- dijo Raditz.

-Pues explicarlo mejor la próxima vez- dijo Krilin.

-Bueno ahora que tenemos todo preparado os puedo decir lo que he pensado. El medallón,el colgante,la pulsera,los pendientes y el guante mas pequeños creo que podrían se de su madre. Goku,Raditz, saben algo sobre la madre de Vegeta?- pregunto Bulma.

-No,nunca nos ha contado acerca de ella,ni siquiera la hemos visto y nuestros padres nunca quieren hablar sobre ella- explicaba Goku.

-Bueno sigo. El otro guante,por el tamaño,diría que es de su padre,el diente de su hermano y la foto suya. Lo único malo es que la foto esta en negro. Por que la tendrá,si no se ve nada- reflexionaba Bulma.

De repente se escucharon pasos acercándose.

Goku se asomo por la puerta y dijo- La comida se aproxima a mi boca. Repito me voy a comer la comida-

Todos lo entendieron a duras penas y escondieron las cosas. Vegeta entro a la habitación ccon Tarble en sus hombros,agarrándole del pelo.

-Que hacían?- pregunto Vegeta, como su supiera algo.

-Nadaaaa- dijeron todos rodando los ojos.

-Y por que tienen una foto mía?- pregunto Vegeta señalando al suelo.

La foto la había escondido Lunch,pero por las prisas no lo dejo bien y la foto se voló.

-Estoy esperando una buena escusa por parte de todos- decía Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedes veras...- empezó a decir Bulma cuando Nappa la interrumpió gritando - A POR EEELLLL!-

-Que?- dijo Vegeta antes de ser tirado al suelo por Raditz, Nappa y Goku- Sueltenme o les juro que les ira mal!- gritaba furioso-

-Eso ni lo sueñes. Chicas ayudenme,vamos a hacer que nos diga el secreto por las buenas o por las malas decía Nappa.

-Nappa, yo creo que has visto demasiadas películas -decia 18.

-Van a ayudar o se van a quedar mirando?- pregunto Raditz.

-Que una coja una dos cuerdas y dos trapos,pero rápido es muy fuerte-mandaba Nappa.

-Soltarnos de una vez!- gritaban Vegeta y Tarble,que era aplastado por el cuerpo de este.

Krilin,18,Lunch y Bulma también ayudaron mientras Milk iba a por las cuerdas y los trapos. Milk llego al rato.

-Aquí están -dijo.

-Muy bien. Lunch y Bulma,encargense de Tarble. Los demás ayudenme con Vegeta- mandaba Nappa.

-Pero que van a hacer. Sueltenme- gritaba Vegeta.

Entre Nappa, Krilin,Raditz,Goku,Milk y 18 lograron atar a Vegeta y luego ataron al pequeño Tarble.

-Yo creo que lo estamos haciendo demasiado tipo películas insinuaba Krilin.

-Estonme parece que no esta permitido por la ley- decía Bulma.

-Nappa, dije que es solo un maldito juegos decía Vegeta mientras intentaba soltarse.

\- Pies veras,mi querido Vegeta, esto es por dos motivos. El primero venganza y el segundo,para sonsacarte unas cosas decía Nappa tipo película.

\- Nappa,una cosita- decía Goku- que pasa con mis padres? No se extrañaran? Además hoy tendremos que bajar a cenar y si no bajan sera sospechoso.

\- Haremos así. Vegeta responderá a todas las preguntas y le dejaremos marchar- contestaba Nappa.

\- Si,a visto demasiadas películas- decía 18- aunque este jueguillo me gusta-

-Dejadme salir!- gritaba Tarble.

-Taparle la boca con un trapo- ordenaba Nappa.

\- Oye que tu no mandas,ehh- decía Lunch.

-Vale- decía Nappa tapándole la boca a Tarble.

-Bueno, jugaremos a piedra,papel o tijera para saber quien podrá hacer la primera preguntas decidio Nappa.

-piedra papel o tijeras,piedra papel o tijeras...- decían todos hasta que por fin- gané, empiezo yo- decía Bulma acercándose a Vegeta.

-Que había en esta foto negra- empezó a decir Bulma,mientras Milk alzaba la foto delante de Vegeta.

\- A ti que te importar- respondió el pelinegro girando la cabeza.

-Y ahora Nappa, que hacemos si no quiere responder?- pregunto Krilin.

\- Pues como en las películas,habrá que torturarlo. Eso si hay que tener cuidado para que Bardock y Gine no se enteren- hablaba Nappa.

\- Vale,tengo una idea de como sonsacarle todo,pero tenéis que dejarme sola con él. Tenéis que llevaros a Tarble y tenéis que cubrirme toda la noche. Mañana por la mañana os llamo,entendido?- decía Bulma.

-Entendido -dijeron los demás cargando a Tarble y saliendo del cuarto.

Pov Bulma

Estaba allí sola con el amarrado.

\- Que había en esta foto- le volví a preguntar.

El no me respondio,solo giro la cabeza. Tenia un deseo dentro de mi y me parecía que él también. "Lo usare a mi favor" pensé. Me acerque a él. Él ni se inmuto a girar ni siquiera la cabeza. Le cogí del mentón y hice que me mirara a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan profundos. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y le bese. El me correspondió. Al recordar el plan me aleje. Él se quedo con una cara como de deseo.

\- Me dirás ahora que se ve en la foto- le dije.

\- Solo te diré lo que hay con una condición -me dijo con voz ronca.

Yo me imagine un poco la condición y mire al suelo un poco avergonzada. Levante un poco la mirada y se me ocurrió otra idea para hacer que hablara. Me acerque a él otra vez y le empezó a tocar suavemente por encima de su pantalón ajustado. No tuve que esperar mucho cuando note que se iba formando un bulto. Le había salido una erección. Le empecé a acariciar por encima de su erección,lo que hizo que el se empezara a estremecer.

-Me lo dirás ahora?- le volví a preguntar,pero esta vez seducctoramente.

\- No- me dijo mientras se estremecía.

-Pues me harás obligarte por las malas -dije.

Empecé a bajarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas,dejándolo solo en boxers. Se le podía notar un montón su erección. Empecé a bajarle los boxers,dejando salir así su duro miembro viril. Empecé a tocarlo y masajearlo con mis manos,haciéndole gemir. Lo acariciaba de abajo hasta arriba. El se estremecía y gemía de placer. De momento pare.

Le mire otra vez a sus negros ojos y le volví a preguntar- dime que salia en la foto-

Él solo movió la cabeza. Volví a bajar hasta su miembro,solo que esta vez,me lo metí en la boca. Empezó a jugar con mi lengua y luego con mis dientes. Me lo metía y lo sacaba. Podía escuchar como el gemía y gemía. Él estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo,así que me pare y le volví a preguntar

-Me lo dirás ahora

-Hay una cosa en mi cuarto que sirve para verlo- me dijo.

Yo quería irme y averiguar si lo que había dicho era verdad,pero yo también estaba excitada y quería que él me hiciera suya. Le empecé a quitar la cuerda. Cuando estuvo libre,me cogió y me lanzo sobre una cama. Me empezó a quitar la camiseta y yo hize lo mismo con la suya. Me empezó a besar apasionadamente y yo no me quedaba atrás. Él empezó a bajar dándome besos por el cuello hasta llegar a mis tetas. Empezó a chuparlas y a mi se me escapo un gemido de placer. Me empezó a morder un pezón,mientras masajeaba el otro. Empezó a bajar con su áspera lengua por mi tripa hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Me lo quito y volvió rápidamente a mis labios para besarme. De repente me empezó a acunar diciendo mi nombre.

-Bulma,Bulma- decía.

/

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	10. Voz angelical

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo.

/

Pov Bulma.

-Bulma,Bulma- me decía Vegeta tiernamente mientras me mecía.

-Bulma,Bulma- cada vez fueron movimientos mas bruscos y me llamaba mas fuerte.

La imagen de Vegeta se iba disipando y todo se volvió negro. Abrí perezosamente los ojos encontrandome con Goku sosteniendome,mientras los demás me zarandeaba y me llamaban.

Cuando vieron que estaba lo suficientemente despierta, Lunch me pregunto con tono picaro- Que estabas soñando?-

-Que?- pregunte yo

-Estábamos pensando en que tenían las cosas en común,luego tu cerraste los ojos y nosotros creímos que estabas pensando. Después de un rato te tiraste a un lado y Goku te atrapo. Al rato empezaste a chorrear y a gemir- contó Krilin.

-Pues a mi me parece que estaba soñando con su príncipe azul- dijo Nappa graciosamente.

-Oye Bulma estas mojada -me dijo Goku.

-Y además estabas gimiendo- añadió 18.

-Ya me lo a dicho Krilin les dije sin aun creermelo.

Mire a mis pantalones. Estaban empapados. Me puse como un tomate al recordar lo que había soñado. De repente se me vino a la mente lo que dijo Vegeta - Ay una cosa en mi habitación,con ella podrás ver la foto- seria verdad lo que me dijo en mi sueño,o seria solo una ilusión.

-Esperen aquí a que me cambie,creo que tengo la solución para la foto.

Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Cuando me cambie pensé en avisar a los demás para que vinieran conmigo al cuarto de Vegeta. Pero luego pensé en volverlo a ver solo con su hermano y además,seguro que harían mucho ruido. Con paso decidido me dirijí a la habitación de Vegeta. Abrí un poco la puerta para no despertarlos,aunque me lleve una sorpresa al oír una voz al otro lado. Abrí solo una rendija la puerta,para que Vegeta no me viera. Asome la vvista todo lo que pude. La imagen que vi me dejo muda.

Vegeta estaba abrazando a su hermano mientras le tocaba el pelo y...!LE CANTABA UNA CANCION! Quien hubiera pensado eso de Vegeta? Me quede allí yo también,escuchando la melodiosa canción que salia de los labios de Vegeta.

De repente una mano me toco el hombro y otra me tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con todos mis amigos que también miraban y escuchaban a Vegeta.

-Esto lo tengo que grabar- susurro Raditz.

Casi sin sonido saco el móvil y se puso a grabar el momento. Después de un rato dejo de grabar? Goku también quiso grabar algo así que también saco su móvil. De repente un flash nos cegó a todos.

-Goku,eres tonto o que te pasa?- preguntamos todos sin saber que Vegeta había dejado a Tarble en su cama y se acercaba a nosotros.

Goku se puso la mano nuca e iba a decir algo pero una voz penetrante nos asusto a todos.

-Se puede saber que demonios hacéis aquí?- Chiloé una voz detrás nuestra.

Todos nos dimos rápidamente la vuelta.

-Queréis contestar de una puta vez!- Vegeta se estaba empezando a alterar por nuestro silencio.

-P-pues veras...- empezó a hablar Milk.

\- Queríamos ver que hacias - termino de hablar Krilin.

-Dejen me en paz y vallanse a la mierda- y diciendo esto nos cerro de un portazo.

-Esta noche pensare en un plan de como podemos entrar a su habitación,pero ahora relajemonos- dije yo indicándoles que fuéramos al cuarto.

\- Bueno que hacemos?- pregunto Lunch.

Empezamos a hablar de diferentes cosas hasta que nos entro sueño y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Yo no conseguía conciliar el sueño,así que fui al cuarto de Raditz a coger su móvil. Me dirigí a su cuarto de puntillas y sin hacer ruido,para que no se despertara nadie. Cuando me encontré delante de la puerta de Raditz y Goku la abrí cuidadosamente.

"Pero que alboroto" fue lo primero que pensé al ver su habitación.

Ma acerque cautelosamente a la mesilla de noche de Raditz. Vi su móvil y estire la mano para cogerlo,pero note que una mano se posaba en mi culo. Me di la vuelta y vi que era Goku quien me había agarrado de mi precioso trasero. Iba a gritarle cuando me di cuenta de que estaba dormido.

-Mmmmm,este melocotón es bien grandes- dijo antes de intentar morder mi culo,lo cual por suerte logre impedir.

Rápidamente cogí el móvil de Raditz y salí rápidamente de la habitación,pero no sin antes,no haber sido despedida por un gran pedo de Raditz.

"Cochino" pensé mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Allí me tumbe en mi cama y busque en el móvil de Raditz los vídeos. Allí encontré el vídeo de Vegeta cantando. Lo puse no muy alto para no despertar a nadie y lo pegé a mi oído. Me quede dormida escuchando su angelical voz.

"Cuando canta es alguien diferente" fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo.

/

Perdonen por la tardanza pero estuve todo el fin de semana en Holanda(o países bajos,como quieran llamarlo) y desde allí no pude actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	11. Por fin novios!

Perdonen por la tardanza y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

/

Pov Bulma

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dándome directamente en la cara haciendo que yo abriera los ojos perezosamente. Estaba destapada con el móvil de Raditz puesto en la oreja. Ya no se escuchaba nada. Cogí el móvil e intente encenderlo en vano. Se había quedado sin batería. Me levante y salí al pasillo donde había un enorme reloj colgado. Eran las 7:30.

"Que pronto me he levantado"pensé.

Estuve pensando si debería despertar a alguien,pues no tenia sueño. Al final se me vino la idea de ir a la habitación de Vegeta a buscar el aparato que me había dicho en el sueño. Camine silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie. Pase por delante de la habitación de Raditz y Goku. La puerta estaba habierta.

" Ya juraría que anoche la cerré"pensé.

Aunque me comía la duda por dentro seguí caminando. Pase por delante de la puerta de Milk,que también estaba abierta. Me comía tanto la curiosidad que me hacerque lentamente a ver si todavía dormía. Al fin descubrí por que la puerta de Goku y Raditz estaba abierta. Allí estaba Goku dormido abrazando a Milk,mientras esta también dormía plácidamente en el pecho de él.

-Que tiernos- susurré para mi misma.

Seguí caminando y por fin llege a la habitación de Vegeta. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente. Él estaba dormido abrazando a Tarble. Tarble por su parte le había quitado la manta a Vegeta,quien dormía en boxers y estaba destapado.

"Que buen cuerpo que tiene'' pensé mientras le miraba su torso desnudo." Bueno no vengo para verle así" me dije y me dirijí a su armario.

Abrí un cajón y allí encontré un aparato extraño(era un scouter). Lo cogí y cerré el cajón para después salir de la habitación,no sin antes verlo otra vez. Me fije que tenia el ceño fruncido como siempre. Estuve pensando en que estaría soñando. De repente Tarble se movio y me dio un susto terrible. Por suerte no se despertó. Salí de la habitación y me diriji a la mía para investigar el aparato misterioso.

Después de un rato investigándolo escuche pasos acercarse. Escondí rápidamente el aparato y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Pov mi.

18 entro en la habitación tranquilamente.

-Que bien que no sea la única que esta despierta- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-he ido por todas las habitaciones mirando si había alguien despierto. Ya viste a Goku y Milk? Crees que hayan estado...ya sabes- le pregunto a Bulma.

-Si ya los vi,son muy monos,pero no creo que hayan estado...ya sabes- respondió Bulma.

-Has pasado tu también por todas las habitaciones?-

-Si,por que?-

-Me apuesto mi vida a que te quedaste mirando a tu principito,a que si?- dijo 18 con tono pícaro.

Bulma se sonrojo,por lo que 18 entendió como un si.

-Oye y si vamos a pasear. Seguro que los demás se despertaran dentro de una hora o dos- pregunto 18 y Bulma asintió.

-Bueno,entonces cambiemonos. En 10 minutos en la entrada,Ok?-

-Ok-

Las dos se cambiaron para ir a pasear,ya que hacia un buen día. Se encontraron en la puerta y empezaron a andar hacia un rumbo desconocido.

-Me encanta el aire de la mañana- comento Bulma respirando ondo.

-Si,a mi también -respondió 18.

-Oye Bulma,esa vez que estabas chorreando,soñaste con Vegeta?-

-...- Bulma no sabia si contarle la verdad.

-Venga ya sabes que somos amigas y puedes confiar en mi-

-Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie- le hizo prometer Bulma.

-Te lo prometo- respondió 18 y las dos entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques.

\- Pues si, soñé...(le contó todo el sueño)-

-Ostras,nunca pensé que tu soñarías eso-

Bulma cambio de tema rapidamente,pues se estaba poniendo como un tomate- Y tu estas por Krilin?-

-Bueno-

-Eso es un Si-

-Oye,donde estamos?- le pregunto 18 para combinar de tema.

-No lo se-

-A sido tu culpa por no prestar atención.-

-No,tu fuiste la que me distrajo-

Y así empezaron a pelear hasta que 18 se harto y fue hacia un lado mientras Bulma se iba a la otra dirección.

Pov Bulma

Estaba furiosa. Como me podía echar la culpa a mi,la gran Bulma Briefs.!Seguí caminando hasta que encontré un lago,alli me senté en la orilla y descanse un poco las piernas,pues ya llevaba caminando un buen rato. Después de descansar seguí caminando sin rumbo,pues estaba completamente perdida. Estuve horas y horas caminando. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y nubes empezaban a cubrir el cielo. No le temía a la lluvia,pero tenia que encontrar refugio. A lo lejos divise una cueva. Registre que no hubiera algún animal salvaje.

"Tuve suerte,no hay nadie. Habrá encontrado el camino 18?" pensé,pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que emitió mi tripa.

"Que hambre tengo" pensé y las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer fuertemente."Que bien que no sea tormenta" me alegre pues tenia una fobia increíble por los rayos y truenos. Cuando era pequeña tuve un accidente en coche por culpa de un rayo. Casi no lo sobrevivo,pero por suerte si lo hice.

Mi alegría no duro mucho,pues empezó a llover mas fuerte y rayos y truenos empezaron a sonar y caer. No lo soportaba más y empece a llorar.

"Voy a morir! No voy a volver a ver a mi papá,a mi mamá,a mis amigos,a Vegeta! Pensaba mientras lloraba con mas fuerza.

Me pegue todo lo que pude a un muro. De repente vi a alguien enfrente mía.

Pov Vegeta.

Encontré a Bulma en una cueva llorando. Por fin la encontraba.

FLASHBACK

-Donde habrán ido?- preguntaba Krilin preocupado.

-Espero que vengan pronto,se acerca tormenta-dijo Lunch también preocupada.

Yo también estaba un poco preocupado,ya que eran las 18:00 de la tarde y no habían dado señales de vida.

De repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a 18.

-Donde estaban? Donde esta Bulma?- pregunto Nappa y 18 nos contó toda la historia.

-Queden se aquí. Yo soy el único que se conoce este lugar como la palma de mi mano- dije y salí de la casa.

Estuve buscando por todos lados y empezó a llover. Pase por al lado de la cueva y escuche a alguien llorar. Era Bulma.

Fin FLASHBACK

Tenia una fobia tremenda,pero teníamos que volver a la casa si no queríamos morir congelados. Me acerque a ella y de repente,en un rápido movimiento,se agarro a mi cuello. Notaba como seguía llorando. La cogí y camine rumbo a la casa. Llegamos ahí. Tenia los brazos un poco entumecidos por su peso. Abrí la puerta como pude y me dirijí a las habitaciones. Pase por el salón y me encontré a todos dormidos en el sillón,menos al inútil de Nappa que estaba en el suelo. Camine por los pasillos y llege a su habitación. Abrí la puerta.

-Ya llegamos,puedes bajar- le dije.

-No- conseguí escuchar en un débil susurro.

Salí de la habitación resignado dirigiéndome a la mía.

Pov Bulma.

Me llevaba en brazos. Era muy fuerte y estaba caliente. Me sentía protegida a su lado. Llegamos a su habitación,me dejo en su cama y entro a su baño personal. Su habitación era la única que tenia baño personal. Estuve pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Al rato salio Vegeta en boxers.

-Toma y cambiante que vas a coger un resfriado- me dijo mientras me daba una camisa y un short suyo.

Entre al baño y me cambie. Su ropa me quedaba muy grande. Salí de el baño y lo encontré encima de la cama y aparentemente dormido. Esta vez no tenia el ceño fruncido. Me quede mirándolo sin saber que hacer.

-Ya se quedo dormido- dije yo un poco fastidiada pues no sabia que hacer. No me quería ir de allí.

-Creeias que me iba a quedar dormido con una pervertida en mi cuarto?- me pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-Oye,yo no soy ninguna pervertida- le respondi un poco enojada.

-Anda callate y duerme- me dijo mientras me cogía y de un movimiento me hechaba en la cama junto a él y me abrazaba sin dejarme salir. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Me transmitía calor y olía a menta. Me encantaba su olor.

Me di la vuelta quedando cara a cara. No me gustaba que me ignorase así que decidí hacer algo para que abriera los ojos. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados así que me hacerque y le bese rapido pero tiernamente. El abrió los ojos como platos al sentir mis labios en sus labios. Se me quedo mirando con sus profundos ojos negros. Yo le Sonreí y me di la vuelta. Él me abrazo mas fuerte por detrás. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello,pero no me molestaba. Cogí una de sus manos que me estaba abrazando y me la lleve a la mejilla. Me gustaba sentirlo tan cerca. Después de un rato en silencio los truenos se seguían oyendo y yo no podía dormir.

Me arme de valor y le pregunte -Vegeta,estas durmiendo?-

Solo recibí un-Hmp- por respuesta.

Por un rato hubo silencio. Creía que pasaba de mi,pero de repente me pregunto- Eres mi amiga?-

-Claro que si-le respondí dandonme la vuelta y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno amiga como estas tengo algo que contarte- empezó como a rapear,mi corazón dijo que yo siguiera así que seguí cantando con él.

-Dije tienes mi confianza siempre estoy para escucharte-

-Hace tiempo que he guardado un sentimiento que a crecido,pues creo que me enamore y no se si soy correspondido-

-Se lo has dicho- le pregunte,no me podía creer lo que me estaba contando. Vegeta enamorado. Quería saber quien es.

-No será bueno que se entere-

-Ten confianza en ti chaparro tal vez ella igual te quiere-

-Lo se pero es distinto,tengo miedo a su rechazo-

-El que no arriesga no gana,tal vez quede entre tus brazos-

-Yo seguiría sus pasos,daría todo por lograr formar parte de su vida y poderla enamorar. Sanaría sus heridas si antes alguien la daño-

-Se ve que de verdad la quieres,como es que te enamoro?- pregunte,ya que quería saber lo que le gustaba.

-Sus ojo,su sonrisa,su piel y su buen humor se clavaron en mi mente a perderla tengo temor-

-Conquistala, trata la bien,mientras la sorprendes,los detalles nos encantan asi somos las mujeres-

-Quiero decirle que me encanta,no se que pueda pasar-

-Conquistala poco a poco tal vez te pueda haceptar-

-Esto es algo complicado no se por donde empezar-

-Dime de quien se trata tal vez te pueda ayudar-le dije ya que me moría por saber de quien hablaba.

-Quiero decirle que me encanta,no se que pueda pasar-

-Conquistala poco a poco tal vez te pueda haceptar-

-Esto es algo complicado,no se por donde empezar-

Dime de quien se trata,tal vez te pueda ayudar. Amigo sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti,tus ojos amor reflejan nunca te había visto asi. Sabes cuenta con mi apoyo si en algo puedo ayudarte,espero que esa chica no se atreva a lastimarte-

-Solo quiero darle amor,ayudarla y respetarla,se que como me imaginó nadie mas podrá tratarla. Siempre voy a cuidarla,queerla es mi prioridad,pero le temo a su respuesta por su inseguridad-

-No tienes nada que perder,abrelos ojos,si se hace tu novia pasaran días hermosos. Se que eres sincero,ella cuenta se dara y estoy muy segura que no te rechazara-

-Las cosas pueden cambiar entre ella y yo-

-No tengas miedo,el amor solo se dio-

-Se que cuando se entere cambiará su actitud-

-Ya dime quien es- le pregunte mirandole a los ojos.

-Esa chica eres tu- me dijo y no pude evitar besarlo.

Él me correspondió. Me había dado la noticia mas feliz de mi vida. Me acurruque en su pecho y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Él se puso a cantar.

En mi mente estás como una adicción que se siente dulce,  
tierna y natural  
pasas el umbral de mi intimidad,  
llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón  
me tienes aquí como quieres tú,  
vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapando.

en mi mente estás palpitando a mil  
y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad  
el dejarte ir o decir adiós es morir en vida,  
es negarme a mí, que mi libertad se termina en ti  
y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber que te estoy amando.

Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrage justamente en ti  
tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,  
tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula  
vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán  
tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerza y mi talismán  
tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula vives tú.

Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable,  
caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable  
desprendes la luz de cada palabra,  
te has vuelto mi espalda tras cada batalla  
descubrí el amor al llegar a ti  
y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión que te estoy amando

Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufrage justamente en ti  
tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,  
tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula  
vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán  
tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán  
tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo, entre cada célula

Y es que has hecho de mí lo que tú quieras, lo que sientes,  
lo que has deseado,  
a tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, a tus afectos.  
tú me has moldeado y en todo vives tú...

Entre cada célula  
vives tú, todo lo llenas tú que vienes y pasas como un huracán  
tú, total y pleno tú, te haz vuelto mis fuerzas y mi talismán  
tú, silente y sutil entre cada átomo,  
en todo vives tú...

Tú y de nuevo tú, dejas que naufragues justamente en ti  
tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas ir,  
tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomo, entre cada célula  
vives tú...

Entre la canción,su olor a menta y sus caricias en mi mejilla y pelo me quede dormida en sus brazos.

/

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

La primera canción se llama me enamore de mi mejor amiga y la segunda se llama tú.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	12. La afirmación y mas dudas para la lista

Espero que os guste este capitulo

/

Pov Bulma

Me levante al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara. No me quería levantar y antes de abrir los ojos,me acorde de lo que paso en la noche. Me gustaba recordar ese momento,su olor a menta,sus musculosos brazos abrazandome. Pero...no sentía sus brazos. Abrí los ojos despacio y me acostumbre a la luz. No había nadie,solo estaba yo. Iba a salir de la habitación hasta que mire como estaba vestida. No quería salir así y arriesgarme a que alguien me viera. Me senté en la cama a pensar en un plan,cuando de repente se habrío la puerta. Vegeta entro y se quedo mirándome durante unos segundos,luego se fue directo al baño y salio vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros y rajados y una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra y un colgante plateado en el cuello.

-Hola-le dije,pero el no me hizo caso e iba a salir pero lo detuve-espera-

Se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos- Me podrías traer mi maleta para que me cambie por favor?- le pregunte.

Él se quedo pensando un rato y salio de la habitación. Mientras esperaba miraba la habitación en busca de mas pistas ya que la noche anterior no me fije en nada. Miraba alrededor. Tenia todo recogido,al contrario que mi habitación. Iba a abrir un cajón para husmear, pero la puerta se abrió sobresaltandome. Vegeta entro con una maleta a mi habitación y la dejo encima de la cama. Me acerque y para agradecerle le di un beso en los labios,cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojada y mirara hacia otro lado.

Se fue de la habitación diciendome-Ven,dentro de nada estará el desayuno y si tardas mucho te dejaran sin comida. Ah y una cosa mas,no remuevas mis cosas,no me gusta-

Me sonroje,ya que me habia pillado con las manos en la masa,despues de un rato me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Baje al comedor y allí vi a todos esperando el desayuno.

-Hola Bulma- me saludo Goku.

-Cuando llegaste anoche?-pregunto Milk.

-Que te paso?-pregunto esta vez Nappa.

Todos me llenaban a preguntas que no me apetecían contestar,por que,que les debería contestar? Que tuve miedo,Vegeta me salvo y nos hizimos novio? Por que,eramos novios,no?

De repente Vegeta me salvo con una sola palabras-desayuno- todos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a devorar como fieras.

Me senté y yo también me puse a comer. Después de desayunar quedamos en ir al campo.

Todos andabamos por el campo que llegaba hasta el horizonte. De repente un teléfono empezó a sonar.

Chala head chala no importa lo que suceda siempre,el animo mantendré...

-El mio-dijo Goku.

Chala head chala vibrante mi corazón siente emoción haré una Henkidama...

-Cogelo de una maldita vez- gritaba Vegeta.

-No lo encuentro- decía Goku mientras buscaba en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Chala head chala,no pienses nada solo escucha sueños hay en tu corazón...

-Aquí esta- dijo Goku sacando un IPhone blanco(no se me ocurría ninguna otra marca)

"Hola?" pregunto Goku.

Estuvo un rato en silencio escuchando lo que la persona le decía.

"Vale,Adiós" Goku colgó la llamada y se guardo el móvil.-Vegeta,era tu padre y parecía muy enfadado por que no le cogías el movil-

-Ahora que querrá ese viejo- murmuraba mientras sacaba un IPhone negro.-Lo tenia apagado- dijo y marco un numero.

"Hola viejo,si veras tenia el móvil apagado. Que quieres?"pregunto Vegeta secamente.

" Que mal se llevan"pensé por como le hablaba Vegeta.

"Si trae a las fieras. Chao" y colgó.

-Que fieras?-pregunto 18 curiosa.

-Lo veras luego-respondio.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a un campo de flores. Vegeta se adelanto con Tarble y aproveche que Milk hablaba con los demás para hacercarme a Goku. Él caminaba distraído mirando una mariposa.

-Goku- le dije ganándome su atención- me podrías decir por que Vegeta y su padre se llevan tan mal?-

-Pues... No te lo puedo decir,por que a Vegeta no le gusta que hable de su pasado y no quiero imaginar lo que me hará. Preguntárselo a él- me respondió con cara horrorizada.

-Bueno,por lo menos cuentame algo de su madre,es que nunca la e visto- le pregunte ya que por lo menos quería saber algo-

-Pues...- Goku pensaba que responderme hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-Goku,ven aqui- gritaba Milk.

-Ya voy- me respondio desapareciendo como un rayo sin apaciguar mi curiosidad.

Todos estaban andando juntos menos Vegeta que iba mas adelante que el grupo. Decidí hacercarme a él y así preguntar acerca de sus padres y de si ahora eramos novios,ya que eso había entendido la noche anterior. Me hacerque por detrás,intentando darle un susto.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para gritar me dijo-Ni se te ocurra-

Decidí hacerle caso,me hacer que y le agarre del brazo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No te me peges tanto- dijo él con voz ronca.

-Por que? Si somos novios podemos andar asi-le respondí y con logica. Por que no quería que nos vieran juntos?

-Es que...-dijo girando la cabeza para que no viera como se había sonrojado. Tenia que admitir que estaba muy mono cuando se sonrojaba. Era tan tierno.

-Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-le pregunte.

-Cuantas?- me respondió.

-3-

-Que sean 2 y si no te aguantas- me respondió con una voz fría que solía utilizar a menudo.

-Bueno- suspire lo menos iba a tener algunas respuestas- La primera. Somos novios?-

Me percate de que se volvio a sonrojar por la pregunta-Si- respondió tímido...¿timido? Lo dudo,imaginaciones mías.

-Bueno por que como no quieres que nos vean y ni siquiera me dices te quiero o así como hacen las parejas normales-

-Es que yo no soy un chico normal -me respondio dejándome otra duda. Por que no era un chico normal? Ocultaba algo? Cada vez eran mas preguntas las que me venían,pero que no podía encontrar respuesta. Bueno,por lo menos aclararía lo de sus padres en este instante.

\- Que te paso con tus padres?- pregunte. En su rostro se fijo una mueca y juraria que por un segundo sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor de nostalgia. Me intrigaba tanto el que ahora era mi novio. Estaba decidida a hacer que aclarara todas mis dudas.

-Solo te diré que tuve un accidente- respondió añadiendo otra duda mas a mi interminable lista de dudas. Iba a reclamarle por la poca información pero las voces de las chicas me llamaron.

-Bulma,ven aqui- decía 18 mas alto que ninguna. Esto aplazaría mis preguntas. Le hice una señal a Vegeta para que entendiera que no sería la ultima vez que le preguntaba,me gire y fui hasta las chicas que me miraban con estas caras㈳2.

-Que queréis?- les pregunte intrigada ya que todos ponían caras de querer saber algo.

-Tu y Vegeta son novios?- pregunto Lunch

-Esperen- tenia una idea en mente. Les iba a responder su pregunta muy rápido.

Ande con paso decidido hacia Vegeta y aproveche que estaba despistado para agarrarle la cabeza,hacer que me mirara y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Él se sonrojo al instante y miro hacia otro lado mientras yo volvía triunfante con el grupo que llevaban esta caras㈷8.

-Les he respondido su duda?- pregunte a lo que todos asintieron. Incluso el pequeño Tarble asentía.

Después de caminar largo rato llegamos a casa.

-Ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Krilin.

Raditz iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de un coche que se acercaba a nosotros. Era un Audi azul que freno en seco frente a nosotros. De ahí salio un hombre alto,igualito que Vegeta solo que con barba. Era el padre de Vegeta.

-Trajiste a las fieras-pregunto Vegeta.

-Papiii- grito por su parte Tarble abrazándole.

Él señor solo lo abrazo,saludo con una mano a los demás,saco del maletero una caja gigante y se fue. Vegeta silbo y la caja se empezó a mover tan bruscamente que me asusto junto a los demás. La caja se volcó abriéndose y dejando salir a tres perros que corrieron directamente hacia Vegeta,que se tuvo que apoyar en un árbol para no ser tirado. Eran tres perros negros como la noche,negros...como su dueño. Eran un presa Canario,un doberman y un rottweiler.

-Rufo,Drogo,Draco,venir aqui-llamo Tarble y los tres perros corrieron hacia él.

-Pues no parecen unas fieras-commento 18,comentario que pareció llegar a los oídos de Vegeta pues silbo una vez mas haciendo que los perros nos miraran y gruñeran.

Se acercaban lentamente a nosotros,como cazador a su presa,gruñían y ladraban. Daban miedo. Nosotros retrocedíamos del miedo...bueno menos Goku y Raditz ya que los perros ya los conocían. Los perros parecieron enfocarse en mi,pues me acorralaron dejándome sin salida. Iban a saltar encima de mi y me descuartizarian. Me puse a llorar del miedo. Estaban a unos escasos 5 metros de mi. El rottweiler iba a saltar sobre mi.

Un instante antes se escucho un silbido de Vegeta y los perros se detuvieron. Otro silbido y se ha cercaron a él y un ultimo silbido para que se sentarán.

Estaba asustada. Quería correr a los brazos de Vegeta,pero el miedo me lo impidió y creo que Milk se dio cuenta por que vino a consolarle mientras Vegeta y Tarble entraban con los perros detrás y seguidos de Goku y Raditz.

-Pues vaya novio que te has hechado- me dijo Milk.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen faltas de ortografía.

He querido meter perros y de estas razas por unos motivos. Los perros me servirán mas adelante en la historia y como todos conocemos el carácter de Vegeta pues decidí otorgarle 3 perros de las razas mas peligrosas. Espero no les moleste mi decisión.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	13. Tenemos que hablar

Espero que les guste este capitulo

/

Pov Bulma

Las palabras de Milk me llegaron al alma. Abría elegido mal cuando acepté ser novia de Vegeta? Ahora tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza y Milk no ayudaba demasiado.

Lunch vino y me ayudo a levantarme. Vi la cara que todos los que estaban allí pusieron,una de lastima.

-Acaso sienten lastima por mi?-chille. No me gusto la idea de dar lastima.

Yo quise estar con Vegeta así que yo asumiría las consecuencias sin dar lastima alguna. Me solté del agarre de Lunch y salí corriendo hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas. Caí al suelo de rodillas,estaba dolida por dentro. Llore hasta que no me salieron mas lágrimas. Cada vez estaba mas tranquila. Estaba al lado de un lago asi que me lave la cara y me tumbe mirando al cielo.

Pov. Milk

Bulma se había ido repentinamente y solo por que la teníamos lastima. En eso había tenido razón,sentimos lastima ya que ella no se merecía que un idiota la hiciera daño.

Todos miraban en la dirección donde Bulma se había repente pregunto Krilin-Saben donde esta 18? Vegeta y Tarble se fueron con los perros seguidos por Goku y Raditz,pero donde esta 18?-

Ninguno de nosotros lo sabia así que decidimos entrar a beber algo. Cuando íbamos a entrar a la cocina los perros se hacercaron a la puerta y empezaron a gruñir. Todos caminamos hacia atrás hasta que alguien silbo y los perros se fueron. Al fin pudimos entrar a la cocina y vimos como Vegeta,Tarble,Goku y Raditz comían,mientras que 18 acariciaba a los perros.

-18 estas loca! Te van a morder!- chillo Krilin a lo que 18 solo río.

-No seas dramático Krilin,son menos fieros de lo que creen- le respondió mientras seguía acariciándolos.

-Goku,vienes un momento?- le pregunte.

Quería que hablara con Vegeta sobre Bulma,ya que yo no me atrevía a hablar con él, además seguramente no me escucharía. Goku solo asintió y fuimos a un cuarto a hablar.

-Que quieres Milk?- me pregunto tranquilo e inocente como siempre,con su maravillosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Veras,quería pedirte un favor- el asintió- es sobre Bulma y tu primo Vegeta. Como Vegeta la asusto mucho con los perros y la dejo allí,nosotros sentimos lastima. A ella eso no le gusto y salio corriendo,me da que ahora esta insegura con eso de estar con Vegeta. Podrías hablar con él?-

-Pues...no se ya que Vegeta no es muy de hablar y de seguro me acabaría gritando,además el siempre a sido así,agresivo,solitario,independiente,serio,siempre se a sabido cuidar solo y no esta acostumbrado a hacer algo por los demás,no tiene tacto con las personas,por eso es un poco difícil tratar con él. Solo se preocupa de él y de su hermano. Aunque va a ser difícil intentare hablar con él.-

-Gracias Goku- chille y le di un beso en los labios. Cuando nos separamos los dos estábamos flojos y le puse mas rojo al decir y si hablas con él esta noche podremos...-

Salimos de la habitación. Cuando llegamos a la cocina estaban todos jugando cartas,bueno todos menos Bulma.

Pov mi

-Os voy a ganar insectos- decía Vegeta.

-Ni lo sueñes- le contestaba Nappa.

-Yo ganare- grito Raditz.

-Ninguno de vosotros va a ganar ya que sois chicos sin cerebro. Por supuesto ganare yo- dijo Lunch a lo 18 se puso a reír.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus cartas. Nadie hablaba y no se escuchaba nada mas que las respiraciones de los perros.

-Gane- grito de repente Tarble quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada. Vegeta miro un momento y Tarble dijo- te daré mi mitad hermano,ya que lo aprendí todo de ti-

Vegeta miró con mirada triunfante a los demas haciendo que estos se enfadaran.

De repente Vegeta se levanto y se fue seguido por los perros. Goku lo siguió desde lejos ya que sabia que si este ultimo lo veía armaría un escandalo. Vegeta entro en su cuarto y cerro la puerta,cuando esta estuvo cerrada se puso cascos y empezó a escuchar musica. Sus perros vigilaban la puerta. De repente alguien toco a la puerta y como Vegeta estaba en su mundo no lo escucho. Goku entro,por suerte los perros lo conocían y no hicieron ruido alguno. Se acerco sigilosamente a Vegeta y le toco,haciendo que este se asustara y gritara enfadado.

-Pero quien te ha dado permiso para entrar insolente,encima se te ocurre asustarme y te quedas mirando con cara de bobo. Que quieres?-pregunto al haberse calmado.

-Quería hablar contigo- le dijo serio como pocas veces estaba.

Vegeta vio en el rostro de Goku que tenia que ser algo importante así que le presto toda la atención del mundo.

/

En el próximo capitulo veréis la charla,como se lo toma Vegeta y que pasara con Bulma.

Esperó que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	14. Tristeza

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

/

-Vegeta-empezo a hablar Goku- se que no tengo derecho a meterme,pero... Bulma esta muy mal. Siente que la has dejado de lado y que no la quieres y aunque se el porque de tu caracter y de porque eres asi,creo que te has pasado un poco con Bulma. Ella en verdad te ama. Por favor no la hagas sufrir mas...- Goku seguia hablando,pero Vegeta ya no le escuchaba.

Vegeta estaba absorto en su cabeza pensando en lo que le habia dicho Goku. Sabia que su amigo casi nunca hablaba asi,a menos de que fuera algo muy serio. Empezo a revivir en su cabeza el ultimo dia que habia estado con Bulma y se dio cuenta de su mal comportamiento de esta tarde. Sin siquiera mirar a Goku,Vegeta salio al patio seguido por los perros.

\- Buscar a Bulma- les dijo en un susurro y en segundos los perros olisqueaban y corrian en una direccion.

Bulma miraba el agua del lago aclarando sus sentimientos cuando de repente algo la empujo,haciendo que cayera al agua. Para la mala suerte de Bulma una alga del lago se enredo en su pie,haciendo que esta no pudiera salir a coger oxigeno.

Vegeta corrio tras los perros y le llamo mucho la atencion ver el agua moviendose tan fuerte. A los segundos entendio que pasaba y sin pensarselo dos veces se tiro al agua. Cogio a Bulma de los brazos intentando jalarla hacia arriba,pero el alga en su pie se lo impedia. Subio a la superficia cogiendo rapidamente aire y buceando hasta lo mas hondo del lago. Cuando llego al fondo vio el alga que sujetaba a Bulma. Intento cortarla de diferentes maneras,pero nada, ya casi no le quedaba aire cuando diviso una botella de cristal rota. Cogio un pedazo y corto el alga. Subio a la superficie cogiendo a Bulma en el trayecto. Esta solto agua por la boca y despues se aferro a Vegeta como si dependiese su vida.

\- V~Vegeta- susurro.

-Calla,te llevare a casa- le dijo Vegeta dulcemente.

Camino hasta la casa y como no queria alarmar a nadie entro por una puerta trasera que habia,luego se dirigio a su habitacion dejando a los perros fuera con la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie. Ya en su cuarto Vegeta cogio toallas y se las puso alrededor de Bulma para que entrara en calor.

La iba a dejar en la cama para cambiarse pero- Vegeta,no te vallas. No quiero que me dejes- susurro a lo que el no se ressistio y le cumplio su deseo.

Pov Bulma

Abri los ojos. Donde estaba? A si,esa misma tarde Vegeta me habia salvado y nos habiamos quedado dormidos. Yo estaba envuelta en toallas,gracias a ellas estaba completamente seca. Mire a Vegeta quien me sujetaba aun dormido mientras tiritaba del frio. Sus labios tenian un color morado y sus manos estaban congeladas,pero aun asi el no se movia y me agarraba fuertemente. Le di un dulce beso despertandole.

-Estas bien?- fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos.

-Si,pero tu como sigas asi vas a morir congelado-le respondi.

El se levanto y se fue a la ducha. Salio despues de 10 minutos.

\- Vegeta,te podria hacer una pregunta?- le pregunte aprovechando la oportunidad.

El asintio.

-La ultima vez cogi una foto tuya-dije ruborizada por tal acto a lo que el solo alzo una ceja- queria saber quienes son y que paso-

-Muestramela- respondio.

Fuimos a mi cuarto y saque de debajo de la cama el aparato y la foto.

-Quiero saber sobre tu familia,tus padre,todo-

El no parecio muy contento,pero me respondio-Vale,pero esto te lo cuento como disculpas. Quiero que sepas que yo no te trato asi por desprecio alguno sino que tiene que ver con mi pasado. Tuve un pasado muy horrible que solo Kakarotto conoce. Espero que me perdones ya que fui un inbecil al tratarte asi...-

-Te perdono- le dije cortandole,ya que sentia como si se estuviese humillando y yo no queria eso.

\- Veras,ponte esto(el scouter)-

Me lo puse y pude ver la foto. En la foto salian unos adultos,al parecer los padres de Vegeta. Su padre ya lo habia visto,era identico a el solo que con barba. Su madre era guapisima. Tenia pelo largo y negro y lucia una preciosa sonrisa. Ella llevaba en sus brazos a un bebe,al parecer recien nacido. Al lado de la mujer habia un chico de unos 15 años. El tenia pelo largo y negro tambien. El agarraba a un Vegeta de unos 6 años. La foto era muy linda y hacian una familia hermosa.

\- Me prometes que si te lo cuento,no se lo contaras a nadie?- pregunto a lo que yo asenti,ya que parecia como si la vida le fuese en ello.

\- Tengo la foto tintada para que mi hermano no la vea. Esa foto fue hecha un dia antes de mudarnos a un pais muy lejano. Mi padre era soldado,al igual que el de Kakarotto. Nos mudamos al pais ya que estaban en guerra y mi padre tenia que luchar en ella. Esa noche mi padre salio a pelear,llevandose a mi hermano mayor Broly. Mi hermano era una persona de buen corazon,alegre,positivo y muchas mas cosas que le convertian en el mejor hermano del mundo. Los dos marcharon y prometieron que volverian al alba. En casa se escuchaban las bombas caer y los gritos de la gente cuando caia en batalla,siempre era igual. Yo no podia dormir como todas las noches,estaba aterrorizado por el miedo y me habia hecho desde hace mucho tiempo a la idea de que un dia una bomba caeria y moririamos. Yo abrazaba fuertemente a mi hermano menor de un 1mes de edad,quien no cesaba de llorar. Yo no me podia permitir ese lujo y debia ser fuerte. Como cada noche mi madre nos acosto en la cama cantandonos una cancion que nunca olvidaré. Al dia siguiente desperte. Mi hermano menor dormia en mis brazos. Me levante de la cama,aunque hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho ya que solo hubo malas noticias. En la cama de al lado vi a mi hermano agonizando en pesadillas. Toda la sabana de su cama estaba llena de sangre. Yo sentia curiosidad,aunque presentia algo malo. Le destape y vi como solo tenia piernas hasta las rodillas y estaba cosido. Aterrorizado fui a la cocina en busca de mis padres,aunque lo que vi fue peor. Mi madre estaba en el suelo llena de sangre con un gran agujero,provocado por una lanza,en el estomago. Mi padre solo la veia sin hacer nada. Ese dia queria morir y que todo pasara,no podia aguantar mas el dolor que sentia por dentro. Por suerte la guerra termino semanas despues de ese incidente que me dejo marcado. Nos mudamos a una ciudad gigante y nos intalamos en un rascacielos un piso encima que el de Kakarotto.-

No me podia creer que eso lo habia vivido Vegeta,pero aun no habia terminado de contar.

\- Dos años despues estabamos tranquilamente en casa. Tarble tenia 2 años,yo 8 y Broly 17. El ahora andaba en silla de ruedas. Esa noche mi padre llego muy borracho como todas,ya que desde la guerra se volvió alcohólico a la vez que violento y se tropezo con un juguete de Tarble. Eso lo saco de sus casillas y cogio una vara de metal. Segundos antes de que pudiera golpear a Tarble yo lo cogi y protegi,ganadome muchas cicatrices por esa maldita vara. Al rato Broly intervino quitandole la vara a mi padre y diciendonos que nos fueramos a mi habitacion y cerraramos con llave. Cogi a Tarble y le hice caso. Alli me cure mis heridas llenas de sangre y le cante a Tarble hasta que nos quedamos dormidos,pero antes de que yo lo estviera completamente ecuche un dia siguiente sali de mi habitacion silenciosamente. Mi padre estaba dormido y con resaca en el suelo. Entre en la habitacion de Broly y lo que vi fue espeluznante. -

Que no este muerto" rogaba a los dioses. La mirada de Vegeta estaba perdida,como si lo volviese a vivir. Mientras lo contaba millones de lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Queria ir donde el y decirle que parara,que no queria que sufriese mas,pero mi cuerpo no respondia y el siguio contando.

\- Mi hermano estaba inmobil en el suelo y a su lado habia una almoada y una pistola. Sangre se esparcia por la habitacion. Mi padre habia asfixiado a mi hermano y como el se habia resistido le pego un tiro en la cabeza. Con horror y tristeza corri a mi cuarto,cogi a Tarble sin que se despertara y corri a la casa de Kakarotto. Era mi unica salvacion. Cuando llegue me ayudaron. Tiempo despues se tuvieron que mudar dejandonos solos con mi padre. El intento como todas las noches pegar a mi hermano,aunque yo siempre lo impedia ganandome nuevas cicatrices. Entrenaba rigurosamente para poder hacerle frente a mi padre,aunque ese dia todavia no ha llegado. Como todo paso cuando Tarble era muy pequeño el no se acuerda ni de su madre,ni de su hermano. Lo unico que puede recordar de ella es la cancion que le canto todas las noches-

-Me la podrias cantar?- pregunte yo con el corazon en la mano.

-I remember tears streaming down your face,

When I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed tour light,

I remember, you said "Don't leave me here alone..."

But all that's edad and gone and past,tonight;

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window,

Darling everything's on fire...

The war outside our door keeps raging con.

Hold onto this lullaby;

Even when the music's gone.

Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Just close your eyes,

You'll be alright.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound.

(Traducción:

Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro

Cuando te dije que nunca te soltaría.

Cuando todas las sombras casi matan tu luz,

Recuerdo que dijiste"no me dejes aquí solo"

Pero todo eso esta muerto,esta ido,es pasado,esta noche.

Solo cierra tus ojos,

El sol esta cayendo.

Estarás bien

Nadie podrá herirte ahora.

Ven,luz de la mañana,

Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos.

No te atrevas a mirar por tu ventana,

Cielo,todo esta en llamas.

La guerra sigue atroz tras nuestra puerta.

Aferrate a esta canción de cuna,

Incluso cuando la musica se vaya.

Solo cierra tus ojos,

El sol esta cayendo.

Estarás bien,

Nadie puede herirte ahora.

Ven,luz de la mañana,

Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos.

Solo cierra tus ojos,

Estarás a salvo,

Ven,luz de la mañana,

Tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos.)

Vegeta termino la dulce canción y de repente se levanto. Con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos salio de la habitación y se fue. Yo estaba como piedra en el sitio. La canción era un poco triste y su historia...no se como un niño puede aguantar tantas perdidas y tanto dolor.

De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agitado Goku.

\- Bulma,sabes lo que le pasa a Vegeta. Lo e visto pasar por el pasillo muy rápido mientras lloraba y te puedo jurar que yo solo lo vi llorar dos veces en la vida. Que paso?-

\- Me contó...-

\- Te contó? Pues si que tenia confianza y creo que ahora entiendes el porque es tan frío y porque guarda sus sentimientos.-

Yo asentí.

\- Goku,me siento mal. Yo hice que me contara todo y yo hice que se pusiera así de mal. Esta sufriendo por mi culpa y eso no me lo puedo perdonar. Podrías...?-

-Si,yo puedo intentar calmar a Vegeta-

-Gracias

Pov Goku.

Caminaba por los pasillos mientras elegía las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Vegeta. Me pare al frente de su puerta y toque. Nada,ni un solo ruido del otro lado. Agudice mi oído y lo único que pude escuchar,pero casi imperceptible fueron unos débiles sollozos.

-Vegeta,abreme,por favor- le suplique.

A mi tampoco me gustaba ver sufriendo a mi primo.

\- Por favor. Te lo ruego,abreme- pero nada pasaba.

Al rato se me ocurrió una idea para poder entrar. Recorrí toda la casa buscando y al final encontré lo que buscaba. La llave maestra. Antes de abrir la puerta le pedí una ultima vez que me abriera la puerta y al no obtener respuesta,no me quedo otra mas que abrir. Cuando entre estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Estaba como el día después de la muerte de su hermano. En el rincón mas pequeño y oscuro de la habitación hecho una bolita y llorando en silencio. Cerré la puerta con llave tras de mi.

-Vete Kakarotto,no estoy de humor- me dijo entre lágrimas.

Yo lo ignore y me hacerque.

-Vegeta se por que estas así y solo quiero ayudarte- dije mirando morando directamente en sus ojos hinchados e irritados de tanto llorar.

Sabia que Vegeta era muy fuerte,tanto física como emocionalmente y también sabia que aunque estuviese llorando todavía tenia mucho guardado. El solo me miro fijamente antes de hacerse una bola de nuevo y soltar las lágrimas que todavía reprimía.

\- Si tan solo no hubiese sido un cobarde y en vez de esconderme como un perdedor me hubiera quedado y hubiese ayudado a mi hermano,ahora Broly no estaría muerto. Todo esto es mi culpa! Yo fui el cobarde que lo dejo morir,yo fui el cobarde que no planto cara a su padre y yo fui el cobarde que no puede con la verdad y llora como un niño pequeño pidiendo clemencia hacia el monstruo que tiene como padre. Por que murió Broly y no yo? Por que sigo con vida? No merezco vivir. Kakarotto acaba con mi sufrimiento y matame como debí morir antes- gritaba desconsolado entre lágrimas y gritos de sufrimiento.

Me partía el corazón ver a mi primo así. El siempre me ayudo con mis cosas y esta vez estaría yo allí para apoyarlo. Aunque no lo pareciera el todavía era un pequeño niño asustadizo por dentro.

\- Vegeta,nada de lo que paso es o fue tu culpa-

\- Claro que si. Yo abandone a mi hermano a merced de mi padre. Le deje cuando mas me necesitaba. Además si me mataras ahora nos harías un favor a todos,nadie lloraría mi muerte. Nadie me necesita,solo traigo desgracias al mundo-

-Yo te necesito y que me dices de Bulma o Tarble?- intentaba hacerle entrar en razón,aunque me costaría ya que era muy terco.

-Bulma se merece algo mejor al igual que Tarble. Yo no sirvo para nada. Si no me quieres matar tu lo haré yo mismo.-

-Vegeta,no te permitiré eso. Entra en razón de una vez. Se me parte el alma de verte en ese estado,no quiero que hagas una locura,quiero que te quedes. Sin ti no hubiera afrontado las cosas entre yo y mi hermano,es solo gracias a ti por lo que ahora estamos así de felices. Calmate y olvida el pasado-

Intentaba reconfortar a Vegeta como podía y al parecer iba funcionando. El llanto disminuyo a pequeños sollozos. Al rato solo se le escuchaba respirar. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. Mientras dormía decidí aprovechar para ir a decirle a Bulma que el se había calmado.

Se lo dije,fui a por comida para Vegeta y regrese a su habitación. Cuando llegue estaba despierto y con cara desencajada. Al rato gi que tenia un móvil en la mano.

-Que a pasado?-pregunte un poco temeroso. Presentía malas noticias.

\- Nos mudaremos de ciudad por asuntos de trabajo y al parecer no volveremos nunca- dijo en un hilo de voz.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen que haya sido tan largo.

La canción se llama "safe and sound" de Taylor Swift y de la película los juegos del hambre. La puse por que me encanta y además la segunda estrofa pega mucho a la historia.

Se que me he pasado un poco con Vegeta,pero la historia de su familia se me ocurrió de una y escribí todo como salia.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	15. Adios

Espero que os guste el capitulo y perdonad que tenga todas las historias retrasadas,pero es que yo también quiero vacaciones.

/

-Como?- pregunto Goku incredulo- Como que te vas? No puedes irte!- chillaba.

-Pero...- Vegeta iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Goku que pasa ahí dentro? Por que chillas?- preguntaba Milk.

-Goku abre ahora mismo!- se escuchaba gritar a Raditz.

Todos se pusieron a chillar y a golpear la puerta para que les abrieran.

-Parar ya!- se escucho gritar a Vegeta entre todo el ruido.

El ruido ceso un momento y no se escucho nada,solo las respiraciones de todos los presentes.

-Vegeta,abre por favor- suplico Bulma desde el otro lado a lo que Vegeta no se pudo negar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta todos entraron corriendo.

-Donde están Bardock y Gine?-pregunto Vegeta.

-Me parece que se fueron a comprar- respondió Krilin.

-Bueno,nos contaras que ha pasado?- pregunto Lunch.

Vegeta miro disimuladamente a Tarble para que los demás entendieran que no pensaba decirlo delante de él. Los demás lo entendieron y no dijeron nada hasta que Tarble se durmió.

-Ya vengo,voy a dejar a Tarble en su cama-

-Bueno,que a ocurrido?-pregunto 18 cuando Vegeta estuvo de vuelta.

-Nada importante...-

\- Nada importante?! Como que nada importante!- chillaba Goku revolucionado asustando a todos por su comportamiento.

-Kakarotto tranquilizate- le decía Vegeta.

\- Como quieres que me calme Vegeta? No pienso dejar que os valllais! No pienso dejar que te siga maltratando ni que siga amenazando a Tarble!- nadie entendía nada.

Pov Bulma

No sabia que pasaba pero suponía que nada bueno ya que no era normal que Goku se comportara así,así que tenia que ser grave.

-Kakarotto da igual,no te preocupes por mi- dijo Vegeta calmado.

De repente en un rápido movimiento Goku le propino un puñetazo en la cara a Vegeta tirándolo al suelo.

-Raditz agarra a tu hermano -chille antes de tirarme al suelo al lado de Vegeta.

Raditz junto a los demás agarraban a Goku.

-Goku,que te pasa? Tranquilizate- le decía Raditz agarrándole los brazos.

-Que pasa aquí?- pregunto de repente Bardock entrando en la habitación y viendo la escena junto a Gine.

Gine corrió a mi lado y ayudo a Vegeta a levantarse mientras le limpiaba la sangre que le caía de la nariz. Bardock sin embargo miraba aparentemente tranquilo la escena.

De repente preguntó - Que a pasado?-

-Que se vuelven a ir con su padre y seguramente no los volveremos a ver -chillo Goku a pleno pulmón mientras intentaba frustrado escapar del agarre de los demás que ahora los miraban a el y a Vegeta atónitos.

No lo entendi hasta que repase las palabras que acababa de decir Goku. Como que se irían? Se los llevaría su padre? Seguirían siendo maltratados? Volvería a besar los cálidos labios de Vegeta? Y la pregunta que mas me carcomía,los volvería a ver? Ahora miraba a Vegeta con los ojos llorosos. Mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Por un segundo Vegeta me miro a los ojos para luego mirar la puerta. Mire en la misma dirección y gi a Tarble con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Como que nos vamos y no volveremos a ver a nadie? Tu me prometiste que nos quedaríamos. Eres un mentiroso!- y salio corriendo a lo que Vegeta salio detrás.

Yo también quería ir detrás de ellos,pero Goku me agarro del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

Llevaba toda la noche en vela y el sol ya comenzaba a salir anunciando un nuevo día. Sin ganas de nada me levante de la cama y me vestí. Ayer todos empacamos nuestras cosas ya que decidimos volver antes a la ciudad,ya que todo el mundo estaba deprimido por la noticia. Al bajar fui la segunda en estar allí. Goku bebía una taza de café humeante.

-No has pegado ojo al parecer- dijo de repente rompiendo el silencio.

\- Lo mismo digo- respondí.

Al cabo de los minutos todos iban bajando y sentándose hasta que después de un rato Goku y Vegeta se levantaron a la vez dirigiéndose cada uno hacia un lado distinto. Seguí a Vegeta que estaba sentado en la orilla del lago.

\- A que hora os vais?- pregunte.

\- A las 18-

Mire mi reloj de muñeca:las 10. Todavía se quedaría 8 horas junto a mi.

Estuvimos unas horas que se me pasaron volando en silencio. En media hora se iría.

De repente se levanto y yo junto a él, cogió mis manos y me dijo-Bulma quiero que sepas que te ame,pero que ya no siento nada por ti. Espero que no me culpes por ello ya que yo no te quería herir. También espero que me olvides y encuentres la felicidad con alguien que te merezca. Lo único que te puedo regalar es el scouter. Si te lo pones y hablas de tus cosas te sentirás mejor. Perdona si te duele lo que estoy a punto de decirte pero te odio. Solo me trajiste problemas y te cuide por encargo de alguien que no pienso revelar. Con el beso que estoy a punto de darte sellaré lo ocurrido en esta semana. Encuentra a otro-

Me beso y se marcho frío e indiferente. Mi alma se partió en mil pedazos y no pude mas que llorar en la orilla. Después de estar llorando por minutos pensé " Solo me utilizo para luego marcharse,solo me quería hacer daño,pero le demostrare que no me lastimo." pensó para levantarse e ir al lugar de despedida de Vegeta. Cuando llego no había nadie y Vegeta se acerco por detrás.

-Sueltame- chille.

-Solo a sido una broma -me susurro en el oído.

Me desperté sobresaltada y mire el reloj. Las 18. Las 18! Me levante y corrí al lugar de despedida,pero llegue tarde. Solo logre ver el coche llendose. Pero no se iba solo. Se fue con mi primer amor, bueno con mi primer amor a traicion. Mis ultimas palabras para él?

*Adiós

/

Espero que os haya gustado,por que es el final.

Nah es broma todavia no ha acabado.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	16. Reencuentro

Espero que os guste el capítulo.

/

Años:

Goku:23

Milk:23

Bulma:23

Raditz:26

Nappa:27

Lunch:23

18:24

Krilin:24

Vegeta:25

Tarble:14

(Si quieren saber las edades que tenían antes solo restenle 9 a menos de que sean demasiado vagosXD.)

Habían pasado 9 años desde la repentina ida de Vegeta y Tarble. Nadie sabia nada de ellos desde que se marcharon. Cada uno retomo su vida aunque siguieron siendo amigos y pues claro que no se separarían tan fácilmente.

Pov Lazuli

Hacia un buen día de verano y como buena Youtuberin que era iba a hacer un Vlog para mis queridos seguidores. Estaba en un parque de la ciudad del Este. Hay jugaban muchos niños y se podían ver a parejas muy unidas,yo por mi lado tenia a Krilin. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a enamorar de un enano calvo no le hubiera creído aparte de haberle dado un buen guantazo por mentiroso,pero era verdad me había enamorado de un enano calvo,de un enano calvo que me quería y se preocupaba por mi,pero dejando de lado el sentimentalismo saque mi cámara de grabar y empecé con el blog que tanto me habían pedido.

.

Después de grabar durante media hora pude dar por completado mi trabajo. Apague la cámara y la guarde en mi bolso para luego empezar a pasear por el bonito paisaje que me rodeaba. Pase al lado de una grieta pensando en que en cualquier momento alguien se tropezaría con ella y caería de bruces al suelo.

Después seguí andando hasta que de repente vi como dos perros,un doberman y un presa canario,ginantescos empezaban a correr hacia mi. Presa del pánico yo también me puse a correr,pero los perros me pisaban cada vez mas los talones. Era cuestión de tiempo que uno saltara encima mía. Quise mirar por encima del hombro haber si todavía me perseguían,pero fue mala idea ya que me tropecé con la maldita grieta de antes callendo de boca al suelo. Menos mal que no llevaba falda ya que se me habría visto todo. Me senté en el suelo ya que me había lastimado un poco la rodilla y vi como los perros se acercaban a mi lentamente. Presintiendo lo peor cerré los ojos. Empecé a notar como empezaron a lamerme y ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos y no se porque los empece a acariciar. Al final no eran tan peligrosos como parecían.

-Rufo,Drogo!- gritaba un chico a los lejos.

Rufo?Drogo? Esos nombres me resultaban familiares pero no sabia el por que ni de donde.

Cuando el chico llego a mi lado ordeno a los perros que se sentaran y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. El chico tendría unos 14 años,de estatura media para su edad. Era musculoso,aunque no tanto como Goku o Krilin. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de tres cuartos marrones y una camiseta corta de color amarillo aparte de llevar unas deportivas de marca. Su cara parecía alegre con ojos azabaches y con un pelo raramente en punta y con forma de flama. En punta y con forma de flama? De que me sonaba? El chico también se me quedo mirando fijamente.

Después de un rato pregunte.

-T-Tarble? Eres tu? El pequeño Tarble Ouji?- el silencio reino por unos segundos.

-18?- pregunto después de unos minutos.

Si! Era Tarble! No aguante mas y lo abrace. Después de un abrazo decidimos sentarnos en una fuente a charlar.

-Bueno Tarble. Cuentame,como te ha ido? La verdad has crecido mucho ya que la ultima vez que te vi solo tenias 5 añitos-

-Pues la verdad que me ha ido muy bien,pero antes de que te cuente mi vida me gustaría preguntarle,¿ Que tal los demás?-

-Pues la verdad,muy bien. Goku y Milk se casaron y ahora tienen un niño de 6 años llamado Gohan. Raditz esta con Lunch y Nappa todavía esta en plena soledad. Bulma tiene un novio llamado Yamcha y yo,bueno,yo me case con Krilin.-

-Pues parece que os va bien a todos.-

-Bueno,cuenta me,¿ Y tu? ¿Que tal? ¿Que paso con tu padre? ¿Que tal tu hermano? ¿Que haces aquí?- le empecé a acribillar a preguntas.

Pov mi

\- Pues yo la verdad que muy bien. Mi padre esta en la cárcel y los detalles te los tendrá que contar mi hermano. Mi hermano la verdad que bien,sigue solo,aunque a mi me ayudo mucho con todo como por ejemplo ejerciendo de profesor para mi. Ahora mismo esta en casa con Draco y estoy aquí pues porque nos mudamos para cambiar de aires después de estar en diversos lugares del mundo.-

-Como me alegro. Oye que te parece si organizamos una fiesta con todos por vuestro regreso?-

-Pues,la verdad que si!- dijo alegre el pequeño.

-Pues esta decidido. Mañana a las 17 en la casa de Goku,la dirección es esta- dijo Lazuli dándole un papel en la mano.

-Pues adiós,nos vemos mañana-.

Al día siguiente,en la casa de Goku a las 16:30.

-Pero 18,¿ por que has invitado a todos?-

-Goku,ya lo veras y ponte guapo que solo falta media hora para enseñarte la sorpresa,a menos que quieras que se lo diga a Milk para que ella te lo diga de otra forma-

-No,no,no,no,no,ya voy yo- dijo desapareciendo por un pasillo.

A las 16:45

Todos habían llegado a la casa de Goku como planeado,bueno todos menos Bulma. Los demás charlaban y estaban tranquilamente.

-Cuanto falta para esa sorpresa tuya que tienes?- Pregunto Goku como niño pequeño.

-5 minutos así que vallan sentándose todos

Todos se sentaron.

-Para que es la fiesta,hermano?- pregunto Raditz.

-Porque Lazuli tiene una sorpresa- respondió.

-Krilin,cual es la sorpresa de tu mujer? ¿Esta embarazada?- le preguntaba Nappa.

-Ni yo mismo se la sorpresa- decia Krilin negando la cabeza con resignación.

-Nadie lo sabe ya que no se lo he contado a ninguno así que esperar pacientes que esta a punto de llegar- dijo 18 poniendo a todos aun mas nerviosos.

En la carretera delante de la casa un chico de 14 y uno de 25 bajaban de un coche.

-Tarble,a donde me llevas? Sabes que no me gusta salir de casa.-

-Hermano,no seas impaciente,ya lo veras-Intentaba calmarlo.

-Pero si no es impaciencia sino enojo lo que siento ya que me estas haciendo perder tiempo valioso-

-Veras como habrá merecido la pena-

-Ya veremos. ¿A quien visitamos? ¿Al fin me presentaras a tu novia?- dijo el mayor haciendo que el menor se sonrojada.

-Claro que no,ya veras por que venimos.-

Dentro de esa casa todos estaban impacientemente sentados esperando algo o a alguien.

'Ding Dong' sonó la puerta a lo que todos se alertaron.

Lazuli abrió solo un poco la puerta para que nadie viera nada y entonces la abrió dejando ver a Tarble.

-¡¿Tarble?!- preguntaron todos mirándole con ojos abiertos.

-Oye hermano,piensas entrar o te quedarás fuera cogiendo un resfriado?- pregunto Tarble hací afuera de la casa.

-Es verano,idiota- respondió una voz que nadie reconocía.

\- Si no entras te romperé la play-

-Intentalo- dijo la voz de fuera aparentemente estresado.

-Pues si entras te daré todo el chocolate que guardo escondidos

-Cuanto?-

-20-

-Trato-

Entonces un chico de unos 25 apareció por la puerta. Tanto el como los demás se quedaron estáticos durante segundos. El primero en reaccionar fue Goku corriendo a abrazar a su primo.

-¡Vegeta! Que bien que estés bien. Te he echado mucho de menos y estaba muy preocupado por ti...-Goku seguía diciéndole muchas cosas a Vegeta.

-Raditz,me puedes quitar al marica de tu hermano de encima?- pregunto Vegeta con Goku aun pegado.

Raditz se levanto,pero en vez de quitarle a Goku de encima le abrazo también tirándolos al suelo. Vegeta estaba abajo de los dos asfixiado de tanto peso mientras Goku y Raditz lloraban de la alegría abrazándole fuertemente. A ese abrazo se unieron 18,Lunch y Krilin. Milk por su parte se quedo sentada mirando aquella cómica escena,ya que Vegeta estaba rojo por la falta de aire. Del pasillo salio Gohan y al mirar la escena también se tiro encima. Tarble estaba al lado de la montaña viendo como se asfixiaba su hermano.

-T-tarble,q-quitamelos de e-encima- le decía Vegeta a Tarble.

Tarble después de reírse un rato mas hizo caso a la orden de su hermano. A golpes tuvo que quitar uno a uno a todos de encima,al único que no logro separar fue a Goku.

-Kakarotto,quieres separarte de mi aunque sea unos centímetros?- pregunto Vegeta ya estresado de tanta cercanía.

-Esque te e echado mucho de menos al igual que tus hirientes palabras- decía el menor de los dos aun abrazándolo.

\- Kakarotto,por ultima vez,quitate o te arrepentirás.-

-Nop㈶7-

Vegeta silbo y a los segundos apareció Draco por la puerta empezando a gruñir a Goku quien se separo inmediatamente.

-Vale Vegeta,pero dile que pare- decía Goku retrocediendo cada vez mas.

-Draco- solo basto eso para que el pero se sentara tranquilamente.

-Y bueno Vegeta que tal de tu vida,bueno pero antes de eso te quería presentar a mi hijo. Gohan ven aquí.- dijo Goku a lo que Gohan se acerco a el y esto lo subió a sus hombros.

-Gohan,mira este señor que no te asuste aunque tenga cara de malo y sea un amargado ya que es tu tío Vegeta y ese de ahí es tu tío Tarble-

-Mis tíos?-pregunto Gohan.

-Sus tíos?-preguntaron los demás.

-Kakarotto eso no es cierto ya que,por suerte,no soy tu hermano,así que tampoco soy su tío-hablo Vegeta.

-Da igual ya que sois de la familia y eso cuenta.- dijo volviéndose a sentar alegremente a lo que Tarble se alegro mientras que Vegeta solo bufo.

-Bueno pues...-iba a empezar a hablar Vegeta,pero fue interrumpido por una voz proveniente de la puerta.

-Perdona Lazuli por llegar tarde,pero Yam... Vegeta!-dijo la recién llegada peliazul corriendo hacia el shockeado pelinegro quien solo la miraba.

-Que bien que estés bien,me alegro tanto- dijo abrazando a este.

-Bu-Bulma?-

-Si,quien sino-

-Oye Vegeta,por que ella te puede abrazar y yo no?-preguntó Goku de fondo que fue callado por un golpe de Milk.

-Bulma creo que ya fue suficiente- le dijo Vegeta.

-Si,yo también creo lo mismo- dijo otra voz desde la puerta.

-Yamcha no seas celoso.-

-Yo no soy celoso.

-Mira que grande te as puesto Tarble- dijo esta vez abrazando al menor.

-Bulma ya,vamos a sentarnos como los demás - le dijo Yamcha muy celoso.

-Vale Sr. Celoso,ya me siento-

-Bueno entonces que paso con tu padre y todo?- pregunto Nappa.

-Pues cuando nos fuimos nos mudamos a otro país. Desde el primer día teníamos puebras para llevar a mi padre a la cárcel,pero cuando hacíamos un juicio o el tenia que ir a comisaria para comprobarlo nunca iba y de alguna manera conseguía retrasar las cosas hasta que no se podía retrasar o ignorar mas y nos tocaba mudarnos. Después de 6 años conseguí moverme mucho mas fuerte que el y es cuando le pude llevar a comisaria para que le encarcelaran. - termino de hablar Vegeta pero los demás aun querían saber que habían hecho esos tres años restantes.

-Luego nos mudamos a otro país y como no teníamos dinero a mi hermano le toco trabajar y también tuvo que hacer de maestro para mi. Después de tres años consiguió ser el jefe de la empresa y tener mucho dinero por lo que decidimos mudarnos aquí y ayer fue cando me encontré a 18 en el parque gracias a Drogo y Rufo.-

-Pues si que habéis pasado por mucho- comentaba Milk.

-Milk,tengo hambre- decía Goku.

-Bueno,dejando de lado malos recuerdo es hora de comer- dijo Milk dejando ver una gran mesa repleta de comida.

-Voy a por mi cámara ya que esto hay que grabarlo- decía 18 cogiendo su cámara y empezando a grabar.

Todos se pusieron a distancia prudencial de la mesa y empezaron a apostar quien comía mas,si Goku,Vegeta,Nappa o Raditz.

-Preparados,listos,ya- dijo Krilin haciendo que la competición empezase.

/

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


End file.
